Vuelis
by Isaura88
Summary: Kidnappé par Voldemort avant sa cinquième année Harry est retrouvé plusieurs mois après...changé irréversiblement. Que cela implique-t-il pour l'issue de la guerre? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ceux qui l'aiment vont devoir se battre pour lui, à ses côtés! AU Harry!Créature Severitus Fic en cours d'élaboration
1. Prologue

**NdA :** Voici ma nouvelle version des faits après la quatrième année d'Harry Potter. Mais surtout l'occasion d'écrire une histoire sur Créature !Harry. Donc c'est un AU pour faire simple. Je ne peux pas trop mettre de mise en garde sans mettre de spoiler alors…Si vous connaissez mes autres écrits, vous savez à quoi vous tenir !

**Disclaimer **: L'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte ne m'appartient en rien. J'ai juste mis les personnages sous Imperium pour leur faire faire ce que je veux pour un temps. J'ai peut-être aussi emprunté des idées par-ci par-là d'autres collègues auteurs mais bien évidemment je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'écrire s'il n'y avait rien « d'original » et de bien « à moi » dans l'ensemble…

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Titre provisoire : Vuelis

**Prologue**

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jubilait. Un petit sourire satisfait ancré sur le visage en était le seul signe extérieur alors qu'il scrutait minutieusement son dernier projet à la rechercher de la moindre imperfection mais n'en trouvant aucune. Dans trois jours, il allait pouvoir entamer la dernière phase du rituel et ensuite…plus rien ne l'arrêterai !

Peu connaissait ce côté de Voldemort parmi autant ses ennemis que ses « alliés ». Tous connaissaient bien sûr le monstre sans cœur, le diabolique sorcier noir passé maître dans la pratique de la Magie Noire moins le grand leader charismatique de ses débuts car la plupart étant déjà mort et très peu l'érudit perfectionniste et sociopathe qui tenait plus ironiquement du savant fou moldu. Mais tels étaient les multiples facettes du plus prolifique Seigneur des Ténèbres du millénaire, dont la puissance n'avait d'égal que son immense humiliation d'avoir soi-disant été vaincu par un bébé voilà quatorze ans.

Mais tout cela était du passé, en voie d'être enterré et oublié. Il était bel et bien revenu malgré les dires d'un Monde Sorcier britannique dans le déni et préparait sa prise du pouvoir avec le plus grand soin. Son sourire s'étira, rendant son visage serpentesque plus grotesque, effrayant. Et son arme ultime, celle qui lui assurerait la victoire, se trouvait sous ses yeux sous un coma induit, plongé dans un bain de potions diverses, attendant que son Maître le réveille.

Incapable de se retenir, il laissa échapper un petit rire malveillant face à l'ironie de la situation, faisant gémir de peur un certain Quedver, caché dans un recoin sombre du « laboratoire secret » du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le seul Mangemort à y voir accès.

Voldemort se redressa après un dernier diagnostic sur l'être endormi. Il était peut-être temps d'informer ses Mangemorts, du moins ses plus fidèles, et leur permettre en même temps de « jouer » un peu avec le Traître, de ce qu'il en reste en tout cas. Aussi utile que l'insecte ait été, Lord Voldemort n'oubliait ni ne pardonnait. Et cela allait faire un excellent exemple.

D'un geste vague de la main, il attira à lui quelques parchemins. Des diagrammes complexes, des théories, des essais inscrits dans une écriture élégante remplissaient les pages. L'homme-serpent parcourut des yeux rapidement ses dernières notes. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il allait pouvoir commencer à former toute une armée de créatures à partir de sorcier qui n'aurait pas forcément les « gènes » adéquats. Mais en attendant, il lui fallait trouver un autre Maître de Potions. Une nuisance somme toute mais rien d'insurmontable. Il plissa les yeux, n'ayant pas de sourcils à froncer, et d'une voix sèche et sifflante appela son esclave personnel.

« Quedver ! »

Une masse tremblante et sanglotant vint ramper à ses pieds en marmonnant Salazar savait quoi dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Endoloris ! » Siffla le Lord exaspéré. Bientôt, l'obscure salle fut remplie des cris de l'homme-rat qui se tortillait aux pieds de son Maître. C'était sans doute le seul être duquel Voldemort n'arrivait à tirer aucune sorte de plaisirs à jeter le sort de torture. Levant le sort après à peine quelques secondes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui attrapa le bras de force, révéla la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son avant-bras droit et y appliqua le bout de sa baguette plus durement que nécessaire, appelant à lui ses plus fidèles. Il était temps de rendre visite au Traître.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore arpentait les couloirs de sa chère école, l'air grave. Un air de dont il s'était rarement départi depuis la disparition d'un certain Harry Potter voilà plus de deux mois, en plein Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il effectuait son annuel achat de fournitures scolaires en compagnie de ses amis et de la famille Weasley.

Et depuis, plus aucune nouvelle. Pire encore, depuis deux semaines son unique espion au sein des rangs de Voldemort, le seul sur qui il comptait pour passer des informations, ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie après avoir été assigné à une mission secrète par Voldemort lui-même. Le laissant frustré, en colère et tellement fatigué. Désespéré même ! Ce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. Alors le voici arpentant les couloirs de Poudlard, à l'abri des regards des élèves curieux par un simple sort de désillusionnement, cherchant réconfort dans la Magie du château, loin du tourment qu'était devenu son bureau où trop d'indésirables pouvaient le contacter trop facilement.

Les ennuis s'accumulaient. Le Ministère le harcelait en la personne de Dolorès Ombrage, l'accusant de cacher Harry Potter pour le drame et attirer la sympathie du public. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait accepté le blâme sans broncher. Faire comprendre aux gens la gravité de la situation en annonçant haut et fort le retour de Voldemort était une chose, mais leur faire perdre tout espoir en perdant leur icône en était une autre. Il aurait préféré que le public pense Harry quelque part en sécurité, s'entraînant et mobiliser l'Ordre en secret pour le retrouver. Mais il y avait eu beaucoup trop de témoin. Le seul côté positif de la situation en était d'ailleurs que ces témoins soufflaient un vent de doute face à l'entêtement du Ministre à faire de lui son bouc-émissaire.

Des voix s'élevant à quelques couloirs lui ramenèrent en tête l'autre grand problème de l'année. La rivalité entre Griffondor et Serpentard atteignait des sommets inimaginables, dépassant même l'époque des Maraudeurs. Les affrontements étaient devenus quotidien et extrêmement violents. Les cours de potions étaient un véritable calvaire autant pour le professeur intérimaire que l'infirmière, faisant ressentir fortement l'absence de Severus Rogue. L'honorable directeur en était presque reconnaissant de la nouvelle politique « pas de baguette en DCFM » du professeur Ombrage. Et les autres professeurs n'aidaient en rien, rendus trop apathique par l'absence prolongée de deux figures importantes de l'école.

Albus Dumbledore soupira en atteignant les lieux de l'altercation, ressentant et d'avantage le poids de ses longues années de vie. D'un côté se trouvait Drago Malefoy et sa clique, de l'autre les griffondors cinquième année mené par le jeune Ronald Weasley qui semblait incapable d'exprimer sa douleur autrement que par la violence.

« Jeunes gens, que se passe-t-il ici ? » Entonna-t-il d'une voix forte, levant son illusion et confisquant par la même occasion les baguettes de tous les élèves apparemment impliqués.

Les jeunes visages furent traversés un moment par un éclair de surprise en le reconnaissant puis d'ennui ou de honte ou encore de gène pour certains avant de revenir à un état de colère et de rage de degré divers et que la confusion ne règne à nouveau, et que Ronald Weasley s'en prenne physiquement à Drago Malefoy.

D'un geste las de sa baguette, le Directeur sépara les deux camps et d'un autre appela des professeurs à la rescousse. La seule option qu'ils n'avaient pas encore testée était l'exclusion temporaire. Chose qu'il avait toujours été réluctant à faire mais les choses étaient telles que cela était sans doute nécessaire ne serait-ce que pour donner un peu de répit au corps enseignant dans son ensemble. Lui compris.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

De l'extérieur, la maison n'avait rien de différent des autres. Une masse grisâtre et délabrée dans un paysage de désolation. Mais même de là où ils se tenaient, c.-à-d. cachés derrière un mur sous plusieurs couches de sort de désillusionnement et de répulsion diverses deux maisons plus loin de l'autre côté de la rue, les deux hommes pouvaient ressentir l'aura magique qui s'en dégageait.

D'après leurs premières investigations, de multiples barrières protectrices l'entouraient, toutes aussi vicieuses les unes que les autres et s'étendaient bien au-delà de la limite de la clôture de la maison. Des pièges et autres joyeusetés jonchaient les alentours. Il leur faudrait des jours pour en venir à bout. Bien qu'il aurait été plus simple de tout simplement mettre l'endroit sous Fidelitas. Mais qui pouvait comprendre le fonctionnement d'un cerveau aussi tordu que celui d'un seigneur des ténèbres ?

Et justement c'était cela qui inquiétait Remus Lupin, alors qu'il observait la maison. Des barrières et des pièges, peu importait leur puissance, on pouvait en arriver à bout. Mais le Fidelitas… Même le quartier général de Voldemort était sous Fidelitas du moins à ce qui paraissait. Alors pourquoi pas cet endroit ? D'autant plus si c'était là où il détenait l'un de ses plus grands ennemis ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le rendre si confiant quant à cet endroit en particulier ?

Evidemment, personne n'aurait pu deviner que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une cachette dans une ancienne ville minière moldue. Mais il avait permis à Pettigrow d'y pénétrer. Et bien qu'il ait fallu énormément de temps pour retracer le rat, ce ne fut pas une tâche impossible.

Derrière lui, Sirius Black faisait les cents pas en marmonnant dans sa barbe, finissant par perturber ses pensées.

« Pour le énième fois Sirius, calmes-toi ! » Grogna-t-il sans se retourner « Dumbledore a dit d'attendre les renforts, alors on va attendre. Le mieux qu'on ait à faire pour le moment est d'analyser ces maudites barrières protectrices et… »

« Attendre ? » Siffla son compagnon, les dents serrées « On est peut-être déjà repéré ! Si on attend d'avantage on va perdre l'effet de surprise ! »

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens alors reprends-toi un peu ! Si on est **déjà** repéré comme tu dis, il n'y a plus aucun moyen pour qu'on ait une espèce d'effet de surprise quelconque »

Sirius recommença à faire les cents pas, s'arrachant presque les cheveux dans son agitation, la voix s'élevant de plus en plus.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu es le grand Remus Lupin. Tu as toujours raison ! Mais comment peux-tu espérer que je me calme, hein ? C'est de mon filleul dont il s'agit, de mon Harry ! Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres en de train de se faire torturer ou pire ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

Remus se retourna si vite à ses mots, le visage complètement fermé que Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. D'une voix polaire le loup garou siffla à son tour :

« Je t'interdis de jouer cette carte là avec moi Sirius Orion Black. Harry est tout aussi important pour toi que pour moi. Je donnerais ma vie pour le sortir de là mais avant, nous ne lui servirons pas à grand-chose morts. Utilise un peu ta tête pour une fois. Je ne me suis pas rendu si près du but pour te voir tout gâcher. Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »

Outré, Sirius ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester mais se repassant rapidement ce qu'il avait dit, la referma aussitôt. Il soupira de défaite et baissa la tête.

« Pardon Rémi » Murmura-t-il.

Remus soupira à son tour. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Se crier dessus était contre-productif à cet instant et Sirius paraissait tellement misérable. Il s'approcha de l'autre homme pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'accrocha à sa robe et enfouit la tête au creux de son cou.

« Je te demande aussi pardon Siri. Nous sommes fatigués et frustrés tous les deux. Je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça »

L'autre répondit en se collant d'avantage à lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés lui chatouillant le visage.

« Harry… » Gémit Sirius pathétiquement « Mon petit chiot ! Mon bébé ! »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu à cela.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait t'entendre l'appeler 'ton bébé'. Après tout il a quinze ans maintenant » Sa voix se brisa un peu à la fin mais il ravala vite ses larmes « C'est avec l'esprit clair et concentré qu'on a réussit à le retracer jusque là. C'est avec ce même esprit qu'on ne sortira de là. N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi M. Patmol ? »

« Tout à fait » Vint la faible réponse.

Remus déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son ami avant de le repousser un peut pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, le tenant à bout de bras.

« Je te promets qu'on va le sortir de là. Pour James et Lily »

**A suivre…**


	2. D'un enfer à un autre

**NdA :** Wouah ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir de recevoir des réponses positives à son histoire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de publier tout de suite la suite mais je vais être privée d'internet pour quelque jours alors…Je vais en profiter pour plus écrire et moins surfer ^^' Bref, à nepheria4 et adenoide qui n'ont pas de compte où je puisse les contacter : merci. Et pour les autres…euh merci aussi -_-

Sinon l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas. Et ceci est juste une fanfiction.

Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les poser. Je vais essayer d'y répondre dans la mesure du possible.

Sur ce, bonne lecture… !

**Chapitre 1 : ****D'un enfer à un autre**

Les heures passaient mais le petit groupe détaché par Dumbledore pour la plus qu'hasardeuse mission de sauvetage de l'Elu du Monde Sorcier ne semblait pas pouvoir aboutir à un plan réalisable. Depuis le départ, le côté mission-suicide de l'entreprise était évident et tous étaient prêts à en supporter les conséquences. Mais chacun de leur plan semblait se résoudre par leur mort à tous et laisser Harry se sortir seul de la situation. Ce qui n'était pas une option.

« Il y a bien trop d'inconnu ! » S'exclama Kingsley Shackelbolt en hochant la tête, rejetant la dernière idée proposée par Remus Lupin. « Nous ne pouvons pas formuler un plan décent avec autant de 'si'. C'est tout simplement impossible »

« Et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça » Approuva Sirius, se levant brutalement de son tabouret transfiguré « Merlin seul sait ce qui s'y passe en ce moment. Moi je dis nous fonçons dans le tas et improvisons au fur et à mesure ! J'ai toujours été meilleur ainsi et c'est un plan comme un autre »

Le reste du petit groupe soupira. Apparemment, c'était le seul plan dont Sirius voulait entendre parler. Et au fond, il était vrai que dans leur situation, c'était un plan tout aussi valable que les autres…Nymphadora Tonks leva subitement la main, attirant un regard ennuyé de la part du grand auror noir.

« Tonks, si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le ! Inutile de lever la main pour demander la permission. Tu n'es plus en cours »

Ses cheveux roses bonbons devinrent rouge brique tandis que la métamorphmage et l'unique femme du groupe souriait d'embarras.

« Pardon Sir. C'est juste que je n'ai toujours pas compris comment vous pouvez être sûr que Potter soit vraiment dans cette baraque. J'veux dire, vous avez suivi la trace du rat, non ? Alors… »

Tous les yeux convergèrent vers Remus Lupin, assis les bras croisés à un bout de leur table de fortune. Ce dernier soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns sable, les traits plus las que jamais.

« C'est un rite ancien, une magie obscure à la limite du légale que j'ai découvert dans la bibliothèque des Black. Il repose sur la signature magique de quelqu'un et n'est possible, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, que pour un loup garou. Quelque chose à voir avec nos sens sur-aiguisés. Bref, c'est assez compliqué mais en gros il consiste à faire résonner ma magie avec celle de la personne que je recherche. Une magie que je dois parfaitement connaître. Et malheureusement, je connais mieux la magie de Pettigrow que celle d'Harry, donc c'est lui que j'ai retracé. Une variante du rite me permet de faire résonner assez la magie de Pettigrow pour avoir une idée de l'aura magique qui l'entoure. J'en ai reconnu plus ou moins deux. L'une très noire que je suppose être Vous-savez-qui et l'autre supportant assez de ressemblance avec James pour que je la suppose être Harry »

La réponse à son explication fut sans nul doute chaotique.

« Que de suppositions ! » S'exclama Fol'œil plus fort que les autres.

« Vous-savez-qui est là avec Harry ? » Demanda Bill Weasley en même temps, à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la stupéfaction.

Heureusement, ce fut les seules exclamations que Remus nota vraiment, ainsi que l'air grave de Shackelbolt.

« C'est la seule piste prometteuse qu'on ait et Dumbledore a approuvé. Et oui il y a des chances, une forte chance, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit présent » Rétorqua-t-il avec plus de conviction qu'il n'en ressentait.

Shackelbolt fronça les sourcils, de moins en moins à l'aise avec autant de variables inconnues. Il avait besoin de certitudes et de faits. C'était ainsi que lui et la majorité des aurors fonctionnaient. L'instinct et la chance, il les laissait volontiers à ceux de la trempe d'Alastor Maugrey et même de Dumbledore.

« Au moment où l'on parle, est-ce-que Tu-sais-qui, Pettigrow et Harry Potter sont dans la maison ? Et est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ?»

Remus, sur le point de protester comme quoi cela ne les avancerai vraiment pas à grand-chose, se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'exécuta. Il porta sa main gauche à la hauteur de la table, au dos de laquelle étaient inscrit des runes en encre noire. Il recouvrit l'inscription de sa main droite et murmura le mot d'activation en fermant les yeux. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, il les rouvrit.

« Il y a d'avantage d'aura teintée aux alentours de Pettigrow dont celle que je pense être Vol…Vous-savez-qui » Une pause mais ne laissant le temps aux autres de réagir il rajouta « L'aura de Harry semble avoir changé »

D'un geste de la main, Shackelbolt fit taire les autres, regardant Remus droit dans les yeux.

« Mais tu es sûr qu'il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter ?»

« Oui » Répondit fermement le loup garou.

« Combien y en-a-t-il d'autres ? »

« Je dirais une demi-douzaine. Je ne peux pas dire le nombre exact »

Shackelbolt prit une grande inspiration. Le silence prolongé de Maugrey signifiait qu'il lui laissait la place de meneur tout en sachant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il advienne. Ils ne pouvaient perdre plus de temps.

« Très bien, voilà ce que nous allons faire… »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Douleur. Son monde s'était réduit à cela. Plus de douleur. Moins de doleur. Mais douleur constante. Et depuis la visite de ses ex-collègues, même respirer était devenu un calvaire. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. C'était une lente agonie mais sachant que cela allait avoir une fin le réconfortait étrangement.

Il avait failli. Sa vie entière était une constante suite d'échecs. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire croire que cette fois ce serait différent ? Il sentait moins ses jambes. Il avait froid. Une vie d'échec et de regret. Sa mort n'en était qu'une suite logique. Il se sentait stupide. Pour l'unique fois où il avait laissé sa tendance griffondorienne prendre le dessus ! Penser qu'il ferait le poids contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ha ! S'il en avait eu la force, il en rirait à gorge déployé, au diable sa réputation. Foutu Griffondor !

Severus Rogue voulu soupirer mais cela se transforma vite en un petit gémissement plaintif. Merlin ! Est-ce que mourir était vraiment sensé être aussi douloureux ? Il entendit quelqu'un essayer d'ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. Des murmures. Quelqu'un jura. Des pas à l'intérieur de sa cellule. Il n'avait pas la force pour un autre round de torture. Vraiment pas. On le soulevait. Un autre juron. Il siffla de douleur. On venait de marcher sur l'un de ses nouveaux membres (!) Une forte exclamation. Un mouvement brusque. Une douleur insupportable puis il perdit conscience.

Il reprit connaissance dans un monde chaotique « L'enfer ? » pensa-t-il. Du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Des cris. Des explosions. Une forte chaleur. Des explosions de lumière. Une forte odeur de brûlé. On le secouait de partout. Une véritable torture. « Certainement l'enfer » raisonna-t-il.

« Sirius, vas chercher Harry, on te couvre ! » Hurla une voix au dessus de lui. Il grimaça. Mais la voix lui paraissait familière. Bof ! Peu importait. D'autres cris. Une femme.

« Tonks ! » hurla à nouveau la voix.

« Je m'en occupe » Dit une autre voix plus grave.

« Regroupez-vous ! Nous devons sortir d'ici tout de suite ! »

« Sirius ! »

Une explosion plus proche cette fois. Les jetant lui et la personne qui le soutenait violemment à terre. Il perdit connaissance une nouvelle fois.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Malgré la présence de Bill Weasley et de son talent, démonter les pièges et les barrières entourant la planque de Voldemort n'avait pas été chose facile. Cela leur avait pris des heures. Le soleil s'était déjà couché quand ils avaient enfin atteint la porte d'entrée.

L'exploration du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage s'était révélé décevant. Quelques alarmes ici et là rapidement désactivé mais rien justifiant la présence des couches de barrières de protection et laissant le petit groupe plus que perplexe. Puis Tonks avait ouvert, peut-être avec moins de précaution qu'il n'aurait fallu, déception, fatigue et impatience mêlés – enfin, Tonks avait ouvert la trappe menant au sous-sol. Et le cauchemar avait débuté.

Des serpentes de toutes tailles, de toutes espèces magiques ou non étaient sortis d'un peu partout et avaient convergés vers eux comme muni d'un seul esprit, en même temps que des 'chiens de l'enfer' supposés n'exister que dans les légendes avec leurs corps massifs tout en muscles sanguinolents, leurs yeux carmins et leurs rangées de dents pointues avaient émergés du sol.

Ils avaient espérés et pris en compte beaucoup de chose au cours de leur planification : des inféris, des détraqueurs et même du Feudeymon mais comme Kingsley avait dit, ils en savaient si peu qu'ils ne pouvaient prévoir grand-chose. Alors ils avaient fait face comme ils avaient pu, pensant que la mission était compromise vu que l'alarme avait été déclenchée avant même qu'ils aient atteint Harry. Mais étonnement, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas venus. Du moins, pas immédiatement.

Ils avaient pu pénétrer dans le sous-sol tant bien que mal. Et quel sous-sol ! L'espace avait été agrandi. Du marbre et du verre du sol au plafond. Ce qui était sûr était que Lord Voldemort voyait les choses en grand ! A leur gauche était alignées diverses pièces de taille et de fonction différentes et à leur droite, des dizaines de cellules abritant après inspection des créatures informes plus mortes que vivantes. « Des expériences ratées » Avait marmonné Fol'œil, leur glaçant le sang quant à l'horreur de la situation. Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des fameux laboratoires d'expérimentation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Harry Potter était devenu l'un de ses sujets d'étude.

Se reprenant vite, la présence des serpents et des chiens de l'enfer ne leur laissant pas vraiment le choix, ils s'étaient mis à explorer minutieusement chaque pièce. Certains portaient des plaques au dessus de leur porte indiquant : Salle d'autopsie,Ssalle d'essai, Chambre froide ou encore Morgue…

La première grande découverte de la soirée s'était trouvée dans l'avant dernière cellule. Une aura que les sens de Remus avaient reconnue comme étant leur espion porté disparu. Et effectivement il gisait là, Severus Rogue, torturé et…changé.

Mais la raison de leur mission avait été retenue dans la plus grande salle au bout du long couloir dont la plaque lisait tout simplement « Laboratoire IX » Des Mangemorts dans leur costume, sans doute les lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres réunis en demi-cercle autour de leur Maître, derrière lequel s'était trouvé Harry allongé sur un autel.

Nul ne pourrait dire ce qui s'était passé réellement. Mais Voldemort avait semblé surpris de les voir, l'expression totalement aliène sur son visage et suspendant le temps. Puis les ordres avaient fusés secs et sans appels « Tuez ces intrus ! » Et ce fut le chaos. Les explosions, le feu, les serpents, les chiens, le sang, les cris, les hurlements…

Le fait était, la chance avait été relativement de leur côté. Ils avaient pu récupérer Harry ainsi que Rogue au nez et à la barbe du Mage noir et les ramener par portoloin à Poudlard. Mais Maugrey avait été déchiqueté par les chiens de l'enfer en couvrant leur retraite des Mangemorts, et Tonks s'était fait mordre par un serpent particulièrement insistant alors qu'ils étaient déjà presque hors de la maison. Voldemort ayant levé entre temps les barrières anti-portoloin et anti-transplanage. Les autes n'étaient pas mieux lotis avec leurs fractures, brûlures et autres plaies diverses.

Mais plusieurs questions demeuraient sans réponse jusqu'à présent. Comment Voldemort avait-il pu ne pas ressentir leur arrivée, leur entrée pour paraître aussi surpris de les voir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti avec Harry ? Mais encore et toujours, pourquoi cet endroit avait-il été si relativement facile à trouver ?

Maintenant, ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tandis que Pomona Pomfresh s'occupait des blessés, Dumbledore et le reste de l'Ordre du Phénix se réunissait dans une pièce privée de l'infirmerie. Les visages étaient graves. Ils avaient récupérés Harry Potter mais à quel prix ! Maugrey était mort, on ignorait si Tonks ou Rogue allaient s'en sortir et Harry malgré l'absence de blessures apparentes ne se réveillait pas.

De temps à autres, on pouvait entendre l'une des femmes présentes sangloter doucement tandis qu'Hagrid se tamponnait le coin des yeux avec son énorme mouchoir. Une minute de silence avait été observé en mémoire d'Alastor Maugrey.

« Mes amis » Entonna Albus Dumbledore de son fauteuil à la tête de la table « Je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais à présent. Il va falloir attendre le rétablissement de nos camarades pour en savoir d'avantage. Mais si l'information était importante, je pense qu'ils nous l'auraient déjà communiquée aussitôt arrivés. Dans tous les cas, il n'y a rien de plus à faire pour ce soir. Alors je vous laisse retourner vaquer à vos occupations respectives tout en vous intimant de rester vigilant. On ne le serait jamais assez. Cette séance d'urgence de l'Ordre est levée. En espérant tout vous revoir en excellente sante pour la prochaine réunion »

Il se leva. Immédiatement imité pas le reste du groupe. Un à un, les sorciers et sorcières firent leurs adieux avant de repartir par cheminette ou rejoindre les portails de Poudlar pour pouvoir transplaner chez eux. Seuls étaient restés les résidents de Poudlar ainsi qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley pour rester aux chevets de leur fils Bill mais aussi de Harry qu'ils considéraient leurs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une alarme retentit dans la cabine qui servait à la fois de bureau et de chambre à coucher de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Deux fois cette alarme s'était déclenchée au cours de la nuit. Une fois pour annoncer un arrêt cardiaque pour la jeune Nymphadora tonks et une autre fois pour des convulsions chez Severus Rogue. Cette fois, elle annonçait une défaillance multi-viscérale chez son plus jeune patient du moment, Harry Potter.

La baguette fermement en main, Madame Pomfresh se dirigeait d'un pas alerte vers la section privée de l'infirmerie qu'occupaient ses patients arrivés la veille. Car il était déjà près de cinq heures du matin. Molly Weasley était assoupie sur une chaise, la tête reposant sur le lit au niveau de la taille de son patient, avec une main tenant fermement celui du jeune homme.

Poppy la réveilla par de petites tapes à l'épaule puis commença immédiatement à stabiliser l'était d'Harry. La femme comme espérée se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de panique en voyant l'infirmière s'activer pour se calmer tout aussi vite. D'une voix qu'elle se voulait ferme, elle demanda :

« Que puis-je faire pour aider ? »

« Le chariot de potion Molly » Répondit l'infirmière sans lever les yeux de son patient.

Molly Weasley hocha la tête une fois avant de se lever pour aller chercher ledit chariot, parqué aux pieds du lit de Severus Rogue. Les gestes étaient rapides et contenus, les paroles réduites au strict nécessaire. Les deux femmes travaillaient avec un parfait synchronisme leur rappelant douloureusement l'époque de la première guerre.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, les bras fatiguèrent mais elles ne permirent pas à leurs mouvements de faiblir tandis que leur jeune patient continuait de s'éteindre sous leurs yeux. Le visage baigné de larmes, Molly marmonnait sans cesse entre deux sorts « Je t'en prie Harry, bats-toi ! »

Arthur Weasley s'était réveillé entre temps et se tenait à présent à quelques pas du lit pour ne pas déranger mais assez près pour pouvoir réagir si nécessaire. Lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux et se tenait rigide comme un piquet pour se contenir, les bras croisés devant lui.

« Nous sommes en train de le perdre Albus. Il ne réagit pas du tout à notre magie » Dit Pomfresh apparemment dans le vide, faisant sursauter les deux Weasleys qui n'avaient vu ni entendu le Directeur arriver.

« Que proposez-vous Pompom ? » Demanda-t-il gravement.

« Un sort de stase, pour nous donner le temps de comprendre » Répondit-elle la gorge serrée en levant les yeux vers le Directeur pour convier tout son sérieux.

« Non non non, pas question ! » Hurla une voix dans le lit d'à côté qui s'était tenu silencieux jusque là.

Sirius Black, les cheveux en désordres, les traits pâles et tirés s'extirpa maladroitement de son lit manquant de peu de s'étaler au sol.

« Le sort de stase est trop dangereux ! » Pressa-t-il. « Personne ne peux en sortir indemne. Il peut perdre sa magie ou son esprit ! Il peut même ne plus jamais revenir ! Non, je vous l'interdis ! »

« Il va mourir dans la seconde si nous ne faisons rien M. Black et je vous conseille de retourner dans votre lit si vous ne voulez pas que je vous y colle comme un petit enfant désobéissant ! » Rétorqua durement l'infirmière en le fixant du regard.

Sirius recula d'un pas face au ton de la femme qu'il savait capable de faire exactement ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête. Refusant de croire ce qui se passait. Harry était à Poudlard. Tout était sensé aller mieux…

« Sirius, viens là ! » Ordonna doucement une autre voix en face du lit d'Harry.

Sirius hocha plus fermement la tête.

« Remy…Harry…le sort de stase… »Gémit-il, incapable de retenir d'avantage ses larmes.

« Si Poppy dit que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire c'est que c'est vrai Siri. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, je lui fais entièrement confiance. Et en Albus aussi. Alors viens-là pour qu'ils puissent aider Harry »

Sirius Black, étonnant certain et moins d'autres, obéit et vint se blottir dans les bras de son ami. Pomfresh ne dit rien, sachant en pas non plus pousser sa chance et d'un hochement de tête indiqua aux autres adultes valides et disponibles de la pièce de se préparer pour jeter le sort qu'elle s'était promis il y avait longtemps de ne plus jamais jeter sur quiconque. Ils allaient plonger un jeune homme dans un monde de douleur et de confusion jusqu'à ce que soit ils trouvent une solution au problème, soit la mort le réclame malgré tout par déplétion de sa réserve magique. Que Merlin les assiste !

A suivre…


	3. Derrière le rideau

**Nda:** Un grand merci à tous les reviewers ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde. Si non, je m'en excuse infiniment. Merci notamment à adenoide, Zeugma, nepheria4. En même temps, je vous avoue que tous ces reviews, follows et favorites me mettent un peu la pression…mais n'arrêtez surtout pas pour autant ^_^' Il y a une expression chez nous qui décrit tout à fait mon état actuel 'faly sahirana' Bref !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas…que dire d'autre ?

_Bla bla :_ pensée, surtout de Sev.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**C****hapitre 2 : Derrière le rideau**

Ron Weasley se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et les yeux écarquillés de terreur, le nom de son meilleur ami sur les lèvres. Regardant autour de lui dans la pénombre, son esprit paniqué finit par comprendre que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il soupira et se laissa retomber lourdement dans son lit.

Il n'était pas de ceux prompts aux cauchemars. Non. Mais assister impuissant à l'enlèvement de son meilleur ami l'avait profondément secoué, l'avait brutalement réveillé de son petit monde idyllique et l'avait arraché tout sens de sécurité. Et il s'était mis à en vouloir au monde pour cela. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer autant d'un gamin de quinze ans ? Alors qu'ils…

Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ces pensées déprimantes. Finalement ces deux semaines d'exclusions étaient une aubaine. Au début il avait ragé, que ça allait lui donner trop de temps pour réfléchir et il ne voulait pas ! Mais maintenant, il avait besoin de temps pour se recentrer, revoir ses priorités et voir où en était-il réellement par rapport à cette guerre.

Il avait toujours été jaloux d'Harry Potter. L'argent, la célébrité, le talent même. Il n'avait jamais vraiment vu avant le revers de la médaille. Lui qui avait toujours vécu surprotégé par ses parents et ses frères aînés. Il ne connaissait rien de la vraie valeur des choses. Il n'avait jamais planifié plus loin que le match de quidditch du week-end. Mais il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors il se promettait qu'à son retour, il serait un meilleur ami. Ce ne serait pas facile. Mais il avait deux semaines pour s'y exercer. Deux semaines pour fomenter le début d'un vrai changement.

Soupirant à nouveau, il se leva de son lit. Il était bien incapable de se rendormir. Enfilant un pantalon et un T-shirt traînants au sol, il sortit de sa chambre, direction la cuisine. Il devait être à peine 6 heures mais il savait que sa mère devait déjà être debout à cette heure-ci. Ce fut cette pensée qui l'arrêta une fois en bas de l'escalier. La maison était bien trop silencieuse. Bien entendu, il était le seul enfant Weasley présent mais il y avait toujours un minimum de bruit qui caractérisait le Terrier en la présence de la matriarche.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ron, la main fermée sur sa baguette se dirigea aussi discrètement que possible pour lui vers le cœur de la maison. Tout était calme. Pas de vaisselle qui se faisait toute seule, pas de plats qui mijotaient sur le feu et surtout pas de Molly Weasley à l'horizon. Seulement le second fils qui lisait le journal à la table en sirotant une tasse de thé.

Perplexe, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge familial. Oui, Charlie était bel et bien à la 'Maison'. Et ses parents étaient à… 'Poudlard' ?

« Charlie ? »Demanda-t-il sans quitter l'horloge du regard « Pourquoi les parents sont-ils à Poudlard ? Avec Bill ? »

Ledit Charlie, en entendant la voix de son cadet avait sursauté, renversant son thé brûlant sur lui-même, lui arrachant une litanie de jurons en roumain avant qu'il ne récupère sa baguette pour régler le problème. Mais ne laissant pas le temps à son frère de se reprendre, Ron se fit ses propres conclusions.

« Ils ont retrouvé Harry, c'est ça ? Comment va-t-il ? Il va bien, n'est-ce pas ? On peut aller le voir ? Bien sûr qu'on peut aller le voir ! Quand est-ce qu'on va aller le voir ? Et toi en fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Merlin, Ron ! Stop ! » Hurla Charlie pour couvrir la voix de son jeune frère, dépassé pas son barrage de question « Assieds-toi, je te sers à manger »

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais c'était sans compter sur son estomac qui gargouilla traitreusement à la promesse de nourriture. Il s'assit à la table en grommelant pour la forme. Il réfléchissait mieux le ventre plein de toute façon. Charlie s'empressa alors de remplir son assiette d'œufs brouillés, de toasts grillés et de saucisses, attendant patiemment que son ogre de petit frère ait dévoré la moitié de son premier plat avant de s'expliquer, se refaisant une tasse de thé.

« Les parents m'ont appelé en urgence hier soir. Ils m'ont demandé de venir m'occuper de toi, qu'ils devaient absolument être à Poudlard sans m'expliquer pourquoi ni pour combien de temps, de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils me contacteraient bientôt. Alors tu vois, au final, je ne sais pas grand-chose »

« Mais… » Protesta Ron la bouche pleine.

« Ron, j'ai autant de question que toi en ce moment. Mais avant que les parents ou Bill apparemment ne nous contactent, bah… » Charlie prit une gorgée de son thé pour combler son manque d'éloquence.

Ron se renfrogna.

« On pourrait aller à Poudlard, pour voir » S'entêta-t-il.

Charlie sourit en hochant la tête.

« Bien tenté mais j'ai des ordres spécifiques en ce qui te concerne. Tu es puni »

Ron grogna pitoyablement et laissa sa tête retomber sur la table. Evidemment, même paniqué, leur mère ne pouvait oublier ce détail. Et il savait que son frère souffrirait le martyr mille fois sous le feu de ses chers dragons avant d'aller à l'encontre de leur mère. Et Charlie était déjà un adulte, la dépassant de plus d'une tête et avait quitté la maison familiale depuis longtemps !

« Pas de leçon de morale, s'il te plaît. J'ai déjà eu ma dose avec maman, papa, maman, Mc Gonagall, maman, Dumbledore, et maman »

Charlie grimaça de sympathie amis ne put s'empêcher de le corriger.

« Professeur Mc Gonagall et Professeur Dumbledore, Ron »

« Ouais ouais » Vint la réponse lasse, assourdis par la table.

« Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler » Proposa Charlie maladroitement après quelques minutes de silences tendus.

Ron leva la tête de la table et lui lança un drôle de regard avant de hausser les épaules et baisser les yeux sur son assiette vide.

« Je n'ai fais que ça tout ce temps. Parler. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. J'ai besoin qu'Harry aille bien. J'ai besoin qu'il soit de retour parmi nous »

« Maman a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars depuis l'incident. On pourrait parler de ça. » Continua Charlie, ignorant totalement sa tentative de dévier le sujet.

« Argh ! » Ron laissa à nouveau sa tête retomber sur la table, l'y cogna même une fois de plus pour la forme. Il était foutu. Quand l'un de ses grands frères se mettait à jouer les psychomages, il était tout simplement foutu ! Et quand ce frère était le plus que têtu Charlie Weasley, grand dompteur de féroces dragons… Il soupira. Se résignant à son sort.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Son réveil fut graduel et confus. Les vestiges d'une potion de sommeil. Mais la migraine atroce que son esprit enregistra dans les secondes qui suivirent n'était pas sans rappeler le lendemain d'une cuite avec de l'alcool bon marché. Ce qui n'était pas très logique. Peut-être que tous les événements de ces dernières semaines n'étaient qu'un cauchemar induit par la consommation d'une trop grande quantité de mauvais alcool ? Parce que la dernière fois qu'il était conscient, il était mort et en enfer. A moins que l'enfer ait changé de forme tout simplement !

Il entrouvrit un œil pour vérifier sa théorie, pour le refermer aussitôt en grognant. Bien trop de lumière en enfer ! Et son dos était désagréablement lourd. Ah oui ! Maintenant, grâce à son ancien Maître, il avait des ailes. Deux grandes ailes de chauve-souris, noires comme la nuit. S'il en avait eu la force, il en rirait. Depuis le temps qu'on le traitait de chauve-souris des donjons, désormais il en avait les ailes !

« Ah ! M. Rogue. Vous êtes réveillé ! » Statua une voix familière près de lui.

« Arrière diablesse ! » Marmonna-t-il faiblement.

« Merlin ! Maintenant il délire ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour tout cela. Albus a intérêt à m'engager un assistant et vite ! » Continua la voix en s'affairant autour de lui telle une mouche. Désagréable.

Une voix de femme. Albus.

Le Maître de Potion de Poudlard, tourné hybride chauve-souris, se leva brutalement de son lit, réveillant en même temps chaque parcelle de muscles et de peau endoloris lui arrachant presque un cri. Il se laissa alors retomber mollement sur son matelas, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? » Hurla l'infirmière, sortie de sa stupéfaction devant le spectacle absurde qu'avait donné son patient en essayant de se relever de cette façon avec des ailes plus grandes que lui dans le dos. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a donné l'idée de croire que vous étiez en état de bouger ? Dois-je vous rappeler que vous étiez quasiment mort quand on vous a ramené ? Franchement de tous les adultes présents, je vous pensais le plus sensé mais où avais-je donc la tête ? »

« Taisez-vous femme » Coupa sèchement Rogue, toujours la tête enfouie dans son oreiller « Et donnez-moi une potion anti-douleur avant que je ne vous dépèce pour ma prochaine potion ! »

Offusquée, bien que partiellement soulagée de voir resurgir le Rogue de toujours, Poppy Pomfresh se planta aux pieds du lit, les mains sur les hanches.

« Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton, Severus Rogue ? Pour la peine, j'ai bien envie de vous laisser souffrir, tiens ! » Elle soupira en hochant gravement la tête et alla chercher les potions requises pour les soins de son patient.

Un petit rire à sa gauche distrait le Maître de Potions de sa réplique cinglante. Albus Dumbledore transforma la simple chaise blanche au dossier rigide en un confortable fauteuil rouge et or contrastant terriblement avec sa robe violette avec des étoiles jaunes, prenant le temps de s'installer à son aise. Severus l'observa par-dessous ses mèches noires. L'autre homme avait les traits marqués par la fatigue, plus qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il se réconforta à croire qu'une partie de cette fatigue était du à l'inquiétude de vieil homme à son égard.

« C'est un plaisir de vous avoir à nouveau parmi nous Severus » Entonna ledit vieil homme gaiment, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Seul un vague grognement lui répondit, mais il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il se contenta d'entrelacer ses doigts devant lui et prit un air plus sérieux.

« Je sais, mon ami, que vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait remis et Pompom va sans nul doute m'occire de déranger ainsi son patient préféré » Un autre grognement irrité qu'Albus ignora superbement « Mais l'heure est grave. Et je voudrais que vous me racontiez dans les moindres détails tout ce qui s'est passé pour que vous finissiez – ainsi. Car je crains que cela ait un rapport avec l'état actuel d'Harry. »

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ah oui. Le gamin, les plans de l'autre Maniaque, sauver le monde et tout ça. Il voulait rabrouer l'homme, se laisser un peu le temps de digérer lui-même la situation _Et où était donc passée cette maudite femme quand on avait besoin d'elle ? _Mais il valait peut-être mieux en finir maintenant. Il se tourna sur le côté, se balançant précairement avec ses ailes dans le chemin. Il voulait au moins pouvoir parler face à face avec Dumbledore qui lui tendit une fiole de potion tirée de sa robe.

Severus la prit, reconnaissant le contenu comme étant l'anti-douleur tant attendu et la but d'une traite sans même grimacer au goût. Il inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement en rendant la fiole au Directeur, la troquant contre une tasse de thé fumante. Il aurait préféré quelque chose de plus fort. Revivre tout cela n'allait pas être des plus agréables.

Albus était présent quand son autre Maître l'avait convoqué en plein milieu de la journée, en pleine réunion impromptu au QG de l'ordre. L'espoir brut dans le regard du vieux Directeur lui avait été insupportable. Il lui aurait volontiers lancé une remarque des plus acides si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas redoublé ses efforts dans son appel.

A son arrivée, il était seul avec Voldemort dans la salle du trône. Même pas de Rat ni l'habituel serpent aux alentours. La requête était simple. Des chaudrons et des chaudrons de diverses potions au pied levé. Et Severus était assez intelligent pour ne pas en demander la raison, lui épargnant quelques rounds d'Endoloris.

Cela lui avait pris six jours entiers, enfermé seul dans le laboratoire aménagé spécialement pour lui dans l'Antre des Ténèbres comme il se plaisait à appeler le manoir où logeait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans aucun moyen de contacter le camp adverse, enfin son véritable camp, enfin bref Dumbledore. Il était souvent difficile de se rappeler le bon camp quand on était un agent double très fatigué.

A la livraison, Voldemort l'avait alors emmené dans son 'Laboratoire d'expérimentation Nouvelle' ou 'LEN' comme il l'appelait lui-même _Tu parles d'un ringard ! _Et en Mégalomaniaque sûr de lui-même et de son emprise sur les autres, Voldemort lui avait montré Potter recroquevillé dans sa cellule dans un état lamentable et s'était mis à déblatérer sur ses nouveaux plans pour conquérir le monde.

Apparemment, le sang du gamin avait fait plus que le ramener à la vie. Il avait réveillé son gène dormant de créature magique héritée de la lignée de Serpentard, le rendant mi-homme mi-serpent. _Oh comme c'est original !_ En réalité, après moult expérimentation, il avait découvert que Potter possédait des gènes dormants de plusieurs types de créatures magiques potentiellement dangereuses dont l'association, une anomalie en soi, pouvait servir de catalyseur dans plusieurs types de transformation. Lesquelles ? Il n'avait pas développé.

Alors il s'était mis en tête de créer à partir de ce trésor de Magie du Sang sa propre créature obéissante et surpuissante, mieux _ou pire _une armée de super créatures obéissantes. _Insérer rire maléfique._ Et ce fut là que Severus décrocha et réagit en stupide griffondor pour finir sujet de test N°14.

Plus tard, comme à son habitude, Voldemort ne pouvant s'empêcher de se vanter de ses exploits surtout s'il pensait que l'ennemi allait bientôt être éliminé, il revint voir Severus pour finir l'explication de ses plans machiavéliques. Il disait que sa nouvelle créature, qu'il nomma 'vuelis', était parfaite, prête à recevoir la marque de son maître et bientôt d'autres allaient suivre.

Dumbldore était resté silencieux tout au long du récit délivré à voix basse. A la fin, il se sentait plus abattu que jamais. Jetant un regard au jeune Harry, il se demandait si tout n'était pas déjà perdu. Si Voldemort avait déjà apposé son sceau sur l'enfant. Y avait-il seulement un moyen pour le savoir ? Il fronça les sourcils, oublieux de la présence de l'autre homme, perdu lui-même dans ses propres pensées. Peut-être pouvaient-ils encore renverser la situation, retourner son arme contre lui ? Il leur restait si peu de temps. La réserve magique de l'enfant était grande mais pas infini…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La scène qui se déroulait devant lui était absurde. Il en aurait rit volontiers mais il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention des trois protagonistes sur lui. Alors il se mordit la lèvre pour se contenir.

D'un côté il y avait Severus Rogue, le professeur le plus craint et détesté de tout Poudlard, têtu comme un hippogriffe et qui voulait **absolument** sortir des lieux càd l'infirmerie sur-le-champ. De l'autre il y avait Poppy Pomfresh, terrible infirmière de la même école dont la parole était loi dans son domaine et qui ne supportait d'être contredit, bien décidé justement à ne pas le laisser sortir. Et entre les deux, Albus Dumbledore, vénérable Directeur de ladite école qui en réalité n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation par ses commentaires déplacés.

« Je vous dis femme que je vais très bien ! Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même et à moins que cela ne vous ait échappé, je suis Maître de Potions. Ce qui signifie que les potions n'ont aucun secret pour moi » Répéta pour la énième fois l'irritable ex-espion de l'Ordre en essayant de contourner l'infirmière une nouvelle fois.

« Et moi, je vous répète que vous n'êtes pas en état d'aller où que ce soit seul. Et je suis infirmière. Mes connaissances vont au-delà des potions. Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner dans votre lit immédiatement avant que je ne vous y force ! » Rétorqua Pomfresh toute aussi irritée, sa baguette bien en vue et les dents serrées « D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes pas encore sûr si votre transformation n'aura pas d'autres conséquences »

« Elle a raison Severus » Commenta gentiment Dumbledore de son fauteuil « On ne peut pas vous laisser vous balader seul dans Poudlard dans cet état. Imaginez si un élève vous voyait vous et vos grandes ailes ! »

Remus grimaça. Dumbledore semblait trouver un malin plaisir à titiller d'avantage le pauvre Rogue. Et comme prévu, ce dernier explosa.

« Eh bien, coupez-les ces grandes ailes par Salazar s'il n'y a que cela pour vous rassurer ! Ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient me manquer ! »

Pormfresh le regarda avec horreur tandis que Dumbledore se contenta d'incliner un peu la tête sur le côté, l'air de réfléchir.

« Nooooon » Dit-il avec exagération. « Elles pourraient vous être utiles un jour. Vous qui avez toujours tant voulu voler de vos propres ailes »

Rogue voulut se jeter, à raison selon Remus, sur le vieil homme. Mais Pomfresh l'en empêcha en brandissant sa baguette sous son nez, la fureur incarnée.

« Avez-vous perdu l'esprit, espèce de veracrasse entêtée ! Personne ne coupera rien sur personne, vous entendez ! Et si jamais il vous vient à l'esprit de le faire vous-même, je vous tue ! Oui, je vous pendrais par les pieds et je vous arracherais les entrailles à main nue ! Alors retournez dans ce lit avant que je ne m'énerve » Puis se tournant vers Dumbledore « Et vous Albus, sortez d'ici avec votre horrible fauteuil et vos plaisanteries de mauvais goût avant que je ne vous étouffe avec vos bonbons au citrons ! »

Dire que Remus était impressionné était un euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais vu l'infirmière dans cet état, ni prendre un tel ton avec le Directeur. Ce dernier aussi semblait choqué mais se ressaisit vite. Rendant à son fauteuil sa forme initiale, il sortit des lieux la tête haute non sans adresser à Remus un sourire complice et un clin d'œil.

De son côté, Severus avait également regagné son lit non sans grommeler. Et une fois satisfaite qu'il n'allait pas se relever de sitôt, Mme Pomfresh se retourna pour rejoindre son bureau, tombant nez-à-nez avec un Remus. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Besoin de quelque chose M. Lupin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Se sentant désagréablement dans la peau d'un enfant pris en faute, le loup garou secoua vivement la tête, réveillant une migraine qu'il ignora obstinément.

« Non, non ! J'en avais juste assez d'être horizontal » Répondit-il en donnant un faible sourire.

L'infirmière le dévisagea un moment, les lèvres pincées l'air de décider s'il lui mentait ou non. Puis reprit son chemin sans rien dire de plus. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, l'homme relâcha un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience avoir retenu.

Son regard parcouru la salle, s'attardant sur chaque lit occupé. Certains rideaux étaient tirés, d'autres non. Sirius dormait à poing fermé, Bill également toujours sous l'effet d'un épuisement de son noyau de magie(?), Tonks avait été transféré discrètement à Ste Mangouste, Kingsley avait repris le chemin du travail et Harry.

Ce que Rogue avait révélé plus tôt à DUmbledore l'avait profondément bouleversé. Ce monstre avait pratiqué sa magie diabolique sur leur enfant. Comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà assez fait ! Le pauvre enfant avait déjà tellement donné ! Il doutait que Dumbledore le laissât tranquille. Il craignait même ce que le vieil homme était capable de faire une fois mis au pied du mur. C'était un homme bon dans bien des choses mais il en avait vu assez pour être prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pourvu que ce soit 'pour le plus grand bien' Et si jamais Harry devenait pour lui une menace…Ils n'étaient tous que des pions pour le grand homme dans son grand échiquier de la vie. Et Remus n'était pas prêt de perdre un autre membre de sa meute.

Il soupira. Seul, il ne pouvait rien contre un homme aussi puissant qu'Albus Dumbledore. Et l'on ne pouvait dire que Sirius soit d'un grand soutien, sa santé mentale ne tenant qu'à un fil. Jetant un regard vers la porte où avait disparu l'infirmière, il se leva doucement de son lit et rejoignit le lit d'Harry. Il repoussa les rideaux blancs et ce qu'il vit lu coupa le souffle un moment.

Harry était allongé sur le dos, immobile, les deux bras le long du corps, les poings et le visage crispés de douleur, des runes d'un rouge sang parcouraient chaque parcelle de peau visible qui avait prit une teinte grisâtre tirant sur le noir. Incapable de détourner le regard de cette vision d'horreur, Remus hurla « Mme Pomfresh ! » comme seul recours.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

La 'salle du trône' du manoir était dans un état lamentable. Les murs, plafonds et sol fissurés, des débris de toutes sortes éparpillés un peu partout, mêlés à des corps dans divers degré d'intégrité, vivants ou morts. On pouvait entendre de temps à autre de faibles râles plaintifs venant des quelques survivants. Au milieu de tout cela se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toute sa monstruosité, pas encore redescendu de sa fureur meurtrière.

La mâchoire crispée, les yeux plissés, la baguette tenue fermement dans sa main droite, son aura noire presque visible par vague autour de lui. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir laissé échapper Potter. Comment ces misérables vermines avaient-ils pu les retrouver ? Sans doute y avait-il un autre traître parmi ses rangs ? Avec un peu de chance il se trouvait parmi ceux-là autour de lui. Mort.

Heureusement, il avait pu épargner ses données de recherche, donc tout n'était pas perdu. Et si cela se trouvait, Potter était mort vu qu'il n'avait pas pu finir le rituel. Mais c'était tout de même du gâchis. Une telle puissance perdue à jamais. Un gémissement à sa gauche. Un sort de décapitation réduisit le mécréant au silence.

Voldemort jeta un regard dégoûté autour de lui puis sur sa robe. Peut-être qu'il s'était laissé un peu aller. Après tout, il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre besoin de ces larves pour ses projets de conquêtes. Ne serait-ce que pour servir de cobaye.

« Queudver ! » Appela-t-il.

Aussitôt l'homme accourut de derrière la porte, étonnant presque le Mage Noir. Il faisait tout de même un excellent esclave malgré ses innombrables défauts ! L'homme s'agenouilla devant lui, la tête basse, touchant presque le sol. Il l'aurait fait sans doute si le sol en question n'était pas recouvert de sang et autres résidus humains.

« Nettoie-moi tout ça ! » Ordonna Voldemort avec un geste vague de la main avant de quitter la salle à grandes enjambées, ignorant totalement le 'Oui, Maître' pathétique de la pathétique excuse de sorcier « Et envoie Lucius dans mon bureau dans la seconde ! »

Il fallait qu'il sache comment ils avaient fait. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Etre pris de court par de tels…fourmis (NdA : Je commence à être à court de sobriquet pour les membres de l'Ordre. Mdr) Et leur culot ! Oser interrompre le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps. Ils allaient payer ! Tous autant qu'ils étaient. A commencer par Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou avait une fois de trop interféré dans ses plans. Et il avait l'outil idéal pour cela !

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. A bientôt j'espère ! ^^


	4. Le Maître, Le Père

**NdA :** Chers lecteurs, je m'excuse du retard ! Je suis tombée malade et après quatre jours de cerveau en coton, il m'était très difficile de reprendre l'écriture. En tout cas, voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai beaucoup de mal à juger et je vous promets que la suite sera pour bientôt !

Merci à tous les reviewers ! Vous m'inspirez et me poussez à écire ^_^ Beaucoup de réponse à vos questions dans ce chapitre.

**Chapitre 3 : Le Maître, le Père**

Drago Malefoy fulminait, les sourcils froncés et non, il ne boudait pas ! Mais tout de même, comment osaient-ils le punir lui ! Un Malefoy. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était de sa faute si les griffondorks ne supportaient pas son humour sophistiqué ! Et ses parents ! Jamais de sa vie ne les avait-il vus ainsi ! 'Consigné dans ta chambre' avaient-ils dit. Leur seul et unique héritier !

Le jeune homme blond soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit. La vérité était que la réaction de ses parents le blessait. Ils ne lui avaient même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. En général, cela se finissait avec son père riant de la situation et de l'éternelle bêtise des griffondors et sa mère désapprouvant faiblement, un sourire au coin des lèvres. 'Consigné dans ta chambre' ne faisait pas partie de leur vocabulaire.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis le retour de l'autre cinglé, tout allait de travers. Et c'était la faute du balafré ! C'était bien les griffondors ça ! Incapable de bien faire un travail ! Le garçon-qui-a-survécu mon œil ! Le garçon-qui-a-foiré oui ! Drago prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Une fois de plus ses pensées partaient dans tous les sens et c'était indigne de lui.

Il se leva, arrangea ses cheveux et ses vêtements puis se dirigea vers la porte. S'il ne se faisait pas attraper hors de sa chambre, personne ne pouvait dire qu'il n'y était pas. Et le premier elfe de maison qui oserait le contredire aura à faire à lui. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Personne à l'horizon.

Ses parents devaient encore être au petit séjour bleu, leur lieu favori pour discuter. Peut-être devrait-il aller tester les eaux, vor s'ils s'étaient calmés, si lui pouvait enfin s'expliquer. Deux semaines dans sa chambre risquaient d'être fort ennuyeux.

Silencieusement, il arpenta couloirs et escalier en jetant nerveusement des oups d'œil à gauche et à droite. Il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un griffondor non plus ! Et justement, arrivé devant la porte dudit 'séjour bleu', le peu de courage qu'il aurait pu avoir le quitta complètement. Sur le point de rebrousser chemin, il remarqua que la porte n'était pas fermée et qu'il pouvait plus ou moins entendre ses parents. Ils semblaient paniqués. Pas très prudent pour des serpentards. Intrigué, il se colla à la porte pour écouter.

« Vous ne comprenez pas, Narcissa ! Cela va au-delà de l'obsession » Hurlait presque son père « Il a tué presque toutes les nouvelles recrues ? Ceux-là même sur qui il avait l'intention de tester sa nouvelle expérience grotesque » Une pause puis plus bas « Et maintenant, il veut que nous lui envoyons nos héritiers à la place. J'ai vu ce qu'il a fait de Severus. Il l'a transformé en monstre dégoûtant. Autant cela peut être amusant sur les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes, je refuse de mêler le nom de Malefoy à une telle mascarade »

« Mais il est trop tard Lucius ! » Répliqua sa mère haineusement, la colère, la tristesse et la terreur se mêlant dans sa voix « Je vous ai prévenu maintes et maintes fois. Mais vous ne m'avez jamais écouté. Et maintenant, c'est mon unique fils qui est condamné à lécher les pieds de ce sale sang-mêlé ! Il va venir et il va me le prendre. Vous me le payerez Lucius ! Vous et vos… » Sa voix qui avait tremblé de plus en plus au fur des mots se brisa en sanglots. Sa mère, la glaciale et inaccessible Narcissa Malefoy, en sanglot.

« Chut Narcissa. Chut. Calmez-vous très chère. Nous trouverons une solution. Je vous fais le serment qu'il ne touchera pas à un seul cheveux de notre enfant »

Drago ne pouvait en entendre d'avantage et s'enfuit – reparti dignement d'un pas pressé – vers sa chambre. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de ses parents. Tant qu'il était à Poudlard, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait plus ou moins aucun moyen de l'atteindre. Mais ici au Manoir…Son père n'avait aucune raison de lui refuser l'accès.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

« Rogue, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose ! » Suppliait Remus Lupin pour la énième fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que, dans la condition où je veuille faire 'quelque chose', je puisse faire 'quelque chose' le loup ? » Répondit de même Severus d'une voix monotone, les yeux fixés comme tous les autres présents sur le Survivant qui, vu son état, n'allait plus l'être d'ici peu.

Mais contrairement aux autres qui étaient sans doute raisonnablement terrifiés par la situation, Severus Rogue lui était fasciné et toute bonnement curieux. Bien que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage. Le parfait produit fini ressemblait donc à cela ? Une peau très sombre et épaissie comme le cuir d'un dragon, des crocs et des griffes acérées, des oreilles pointues, une musculature très développée. Rien de bien extraordinaire somme toute, lui aussi ainsi que des dizaines d'autres créatures humanoïdes possédaient tous ces attributs. Et des ailes. Quoi que le gamin n'en avait pas pour le moment. Et là où ses quelques écailles et ses cheveux étaient plus noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, ceux de Potter étaient émeraudes.

Etait-il le seul à penser que laisser mourir l'enfant était la chose la plus humaine à faire ? Jetant un regard autour de lui, il se retint de justesse à ne pas rouler des yeux. Le loup et son clébard teigneux sanglotaient misérablement et Albus arborait un air grave. Un faux air grave qui ne lui réussissait pas du tout à son humble avis.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Et le vieux citronné lui lança Le Regard. Severus fronça les sourcils et le contra par l'un de ses propres Regards. Mais bien entendu, il ne faisait pas le poids. Et forcément, dans les situations désespérées, le Serpentard devait toujours en savoir plus que les autres, et par conséquent détenait toutes les réponses. Bon, d'habitude c'était le cas grâce à leur instinct de survie surdéveloppée mais bon… Soupirant mentalement, Severus s'approcha du lit. Si seulement il n'avait pas découvert qu'il pouvait rétracter ses griffes, il aurait pu blesser 'accidentellement' le gamin et…

_Voilà aut' chose !_ Alors qu'il se trouvait à moins d'un pas du lit, le gamin s'était arrêté subitement de convulser, les runes sur son corps perdant un peu de leur éclat. Ne croyant pas aux coïncidences, le Maître de Potions testa sa nouvelle théorie en reculant d'un pas. Les convulsions reprirent de plus belle, faisant paniquer l'infirmière dont ni les potions ni la magie ne semblaient plus avoir le moindre effet sur le morveux.

Avant que quelqu'un ne l'injurie, Severus se rapprocha à nouveau du lit, assez près pour le toucher, les muscles du garçon se détendirent aussitôt. Il tourna la tête en direction du Serpentard et gémit piteusement comme un chiot en manque de tendresse. Ce dernier cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux fois. N'était-il pas sensé être dans les profondes limbes de l'inconscience ? Là où l'on ne gémissait pas ?

« Votre présence semble l'affecter positivement Severus » Commenta inutilement Pomfresh pensive, la baguette s'agitant toujours aussi vite au-dessus de son patient « Cela doit être du au fait que vous êtes de la même espèce. Votre présence lui est rassurant »

La grimace d'horreur de Severus passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Non seulement lui et le garçon-tourné-reptile-de-compagnie appartenaient-ils désormais à la même nouvelle espèce hybride, mais cet infernal enfant le reconnaissait également comme étant un membre de sa…de sa…

« Comme une espèce d'instinct de meute ? » Demanda Remus Lupin curieusement les sourcils froncés.

Severus malgré tout son contrôle ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit son étranglé ressemblant vaguement à un sanglot. Et Sirius n'ayant pas le même contrôle s'évanouit tout simplement.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Jamais de sa vie Albus Dumbledore n'avait autant ressenti le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules. Il avait pensé que le retour d'Harry allait améliorer les choses même un tout petit peu, mais non. Bien au contraire. Il se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation plus que délicate où tous ses plans minutieusement élaborés afin de faire du Monde Sorcier un 'monde meilleur' menaçaient de s'écrouler. Et il ne pouvait plus tout mettre sur le dos de Tom. Non. Sombres étaient les jours où ses propres pions commençaient à s'animer de leur propre volonté.

Mettant en bouche un autre bonbon au citron, le vieux Directeur révisa les derniers faits afin de pouvoir élaborer de nouveaux plans ou essayer d'épargner les anciens. D'abord, il y avait Tom qui apparemment avait recouvert assez l'esprit pour reprendre ses expériences et malheureusement réussir. Puis le fait qu'il avait non seulement découvert l'horcruxe à l'intérieur du pauvre Harry mais avait trouvé un moyen pour le lui retirer. C'était même étrange que personne d'autre n'ait fait la remarque. La cicatrice du garçon s'était grandement estompée.

Ensuite, il lui fallait trouver un 'maître' au jeune vuelis. Des suites de runes qu'il était parvenu à déchiffrer du corps du garçon, le seul moyen d'empêcher sa magie de le consumer était de l'ancrer à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'assez puissant et de fiable. Quelqu'un qui allait contrôler le garçon et ses pouvoirs. Ingénieux en effet. Si Tom avait réussit, Harry leur aurait été perdu à jamais. Mais cela le ramenait au fait que Remus et dont par extension Sirius étaient devenus méfiants à son égard. Ce qui le rendait inéligible au rang de 'maître' Dommage, cela aurait été idéal, parfait même ! Remus n'avait pas plus mal choisi son moment pour enfin vivre de ses principes.

Soupirant et se resservant une autre tasse de thé, Albus se recala confortablement dans son fauteuil. Ils avaient tout au pus jusqu'au soir pour trouver le candidat adéquat pour contrôler le vuelis et trouver le rituel nécessaire pour les lier. Il avait laissé cette dernière partie aux soins de ses subordonnés. Car à quoi bon s'il ne trouvait le bon 'maître' ?

« Hum hum ! » Une petite voix criarde le dérangea, lui rappelant subitement qu'il était en conférence avec l'envoyé du Ministre dans son bureau. Sans manquer un battement, il lui sourit, les yeux étincelants.

« Ah ! Pardonnez-moi très chère, je ne voulais nullement vous faire offense mais je suis un homme fort occupé. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre la moindre seconde inutilement. Un simple geste comme celui de faire du thé » Continua-t-il en levant sa tasse « doit être associé à quelque chose de plus constructive comme réfléchir à la prochaine réunion des professeurs par exemple. Alors qu'avez-vous de si urgent à me dire ? »

La femme en face de lui prit une teinte cramoisie des plus désagréables, jurant horriblement avec son cardigan rose bonbon. Elle jeta un regard noir au Directeur et serra les dents.

« Le Ministre demande à savoir pourquoi des sorciers qui n'ont rien à faire à Poudlard passent leur temps à faire des allées et venues en ces lieux ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parlez, ma chère Dolorès. Si ces sorciers étaient à Poudlard, sans nulle doute qu'ils y avaient à faire » Commenta Albus sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Hestia Jones ? Dedalus Diggle ? Mondingus Fletcher ? » Siffla-t-elle « Dois-je vous rappeler Directeur que ceci est une école et non un lieu pour fomenter vos petits complots ! Faites attention à ce que vous faites Dumbledore, le Ministre ne saurait en tolérer d'avantage. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! »

Dolorès Ombrage se leva et d'un pas rageur quitta le bureau directorial, laissant l'homme pensif. Ainsi Fudge avait finalement osé mettre Poudlard sous surveillance. C'était fâcheux. Si seulement il pouvait mettre autant d'entrain dans la lutte contre les forces des Ténèbres ! Mettant en équation ce nouveau problème, le vieil homme se leva et fit lentement les cents pas dans son bureau. Depuis le temps, il le connaissait par cœur. Chaque défaut ou irrégularité de la moquette, la distance entre chaque meuble, il aurait pu l'arpenter les yeux fermés sans craindre le moindre accident.

Réfléchir à un maître pour le jeune Harry était sa priorité. Il avait des gens à contacter en vitesse tout en évitant d'être repéré par le ministère. Le temps pressait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus vérifiait, revérifiait, contrevérifiait pour Merlin savait combien de fois le rituel que Bill Weasley et lui avaient découvert dans l'un des ouvrages de référence laissé par Dumbledore. Et même l'aîné Weasley paraissait prêt à l'assommer tellement il les stressait tous plus que nécessaire avec son stress. Le regarder s'ensevelir sous des tonnes de parchemins à s'entraîner juste pour être sûr qu'il avait les bons runes (alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucun mal à les écrire auparavant) était un spectacle affligeant et donnait à Sirius un sacré mal de crâne.

Aucuns de ses mots ne semblaient l'atteindre. Oui il était vital qu'il ne fasse pas d'erreur mais il risquait plus de se blesser qu'autre chose au point où il en était. Alors l'animagus s'était tut et se contenta de le regarder au loin.

Sur le seul lit qui était encore occupé, Harry dormait paisiblement pour peut-être la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Madame Pormfresh l'avait sortit de son coma statique quand elle avait découvert que Rogue pouvait le sustenter et ainsi le maintenir en vie par sa magie. Jusque là, il n'y avait eu aucun problème sauf que…Rogue. Sirius frissonna de dégoût rien qu'à l'idée. Et le voir ainsi penché sur son filleul, ses sales griffes serpentardesques sur son pauvre et innocent Harry. Sirius grogna.

« Couché le clebs ! » Marmonna le Sepentard sans tourner la tête. Son septième sens anti-maraudeur toujours aussi aiguisé « Cela ne m'enchante pas plus que toi. Et si tu veux prendre ma place Black, je te la cède volontiers ! »

Sirius détourna la tête en soufflant. Il pouvait presque sentir le sourire moqueur du serpent dans son dos. Il croisa les bras et se renfrogna. Il avait promis à Remus de se tenir tranquille. Ce que faisait Rogue était important. Ce que faisait Remus l'était tout autant. Et il n'avait pas le droit sous aucun prétexte de quitter cette pièce.

Soupirant de défaite, Sirius tira une chaise avec lui jusqu'au chevet d'Harry, attirant plusieurs regards noirs sur lui et s'assit lourdement de l'autre côté du lit. Cela aurait pu être attendrissant de voir son petit Harry s'accrocher désespérément à la main de l'autre homme, le corps entier tourné vers lui. Oui presque. Mais c'était Rogue. Et Sirius était jaloux. Parce que lui ne pouvait absolument rien faire.

Il sentit plus que ne vit Rogue se tendre à sa présence. Aussitôt Harry réagit par de petits gémissements plaintifs. Rogue posa son autre main sur son front et il se calma aussitôt. Il était devenu de plus en plus doué à ce petit jeu-là ! Si seulement…

« Calmes-toi Rogue ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te faire quoi que ce soit vu la situation ! » Grogna-t-il.

L'autre ne répondit rien, se contenta de lu lancer un regard mauvais mais se détendit imperceptiblement. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient plus besoin du bâtard graisseux une fois le rituel terminé.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

C'était l'une des plus étranges suites de runes que Bill ait jamais eut à faire de sa vie. Et dans son métier, on pouvait dire qu'il en avait vu des runes ! Il se serait facilement laissé submerger par le côté fascinant de la chose si ce n'était la présence perturbante de Remus Lupin, vibrant d'anxiété à quelques pas de lui. Depuis que le Directeur Dumbledore leur avait expliqué la situation, la tension dans la pièce était montée d'un cran à chaque heure qui passait. Mais personne ne semblait aussi tendu que Lupin. Sauf sa mère peut-être. Heureusement, le directeur l'avait renvoyé au Terrier.

Cela le laissait lui avec un loup garou sous tension, à tracer des runes explosives autour du lit d'hôpital du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Et à espérer que la situation ne leur explose pas littéralement au visage. Ils approchaient bientôt de l'heure limite et le Directeur ne revenait toujours pas. Il leur avait dit qu'il allait chercher quelqu'un pour compléter le rituel, quelqu'un pour contrôler l'excès de magie de Potter ou il ne savait plus trop quoi. Ces runes étaient tellement obscures. Il se demandait même comment le vieil homme avait pu déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Car malgré son génie et tout le bien qu'on pouvait en dire, n'était pas Maître de Runes tous ceux qui le voulaient ! Plus que des années d'études, il fallait beaucoup d'expérience vécue, un talent naturel et une immersion constante dans le monde des runes. Et Bill, malgré sa ligne de travail avait compris à peine la moitié des gribouillages inscrits sur le corps d'Harry et dans le rituel qu'ils avaient découverts.

Ce n'étaient pas les plus courants des symboles dans des associations invraisemblables. La moindre erreur pourrait très bien leur être à tous fatale…Les quelques signes qu'il avait réussi à traduire mentionnaient un 'lien', 'l'âme', un 'service' et 'l'éternité'. Rien d'assez tangible pour en déduire que 'Harry avait besoin d'un rituel pour ancrer sa magie en un être assez puissant pour la contrôler' comme l'avait fait le Directeur.

C'était frustrant. S'il avait eu le temps, il était certain de pouvoir tout déchiffrer. Mais il était – ils étaient obligé une fois de plus de faire confiance aveuglément au vieil homme. Il n'avait rien contre lui. Mais par principe, Bill était un être très indépendant. Et toute icône de la lumière que Dumbledore fut, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre des réserves face à un homme détenant à lui seul autant de pouvoir.

Tout à ses pensées, l'aîné des Weasley ne vit ni n'entendit Remus s'approcher. Aussi il sursauta quand l'autre s'adressa à lui.

« Tu es sûr que ton association est la bonne ? » Demanda le loup garou en scrutant la dernière ligne qu'il avait inscrit aux pieds du lit.

« Merlin Remus ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » Grogna-t-il une main contre sa poitrine. « Et oui, je suis certain de n'avoir fait aucune erreur » L'autre homme fronça les sourcils perplexe alors il s'efforça de continuer « Mais si tu continues à me stresser de la sorte, je vais finir par en faire une ou pire, je ne finirais jamais à temps »

Remus soupira et se leva pour aller consulter à nouveau le livre. Bill leva les yeux au ciel _Merlin ! L'homme allait finir avec les cheveux plus blancs que ceux de Dumbledore avant 50 ans ! _Il reprit ses inscriptions, sa main commençant à cramper à force. Il contourna délicatement la chaise où le professeur Rogue s'était assoupi, une main ancrée à celle d'Harry. Le souvenir du visage du sombre professeur quand ses ailes s'étaient rétractées au premier contact physique avec le jeune homme lui ramena un sourire en coin. Un mélange de soulagement, d'incrédulité et d'horreur. Tout à fait compréhensible vu le passé qu'il y avait entre les deux. Il avait hâte de voir comment cette relation allait évoluer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lord Voldemort, assis sur son trône en marbre, contemplait avec consternation le niveau d'idiotie de ses minions. Incapables d'exécuter le plus simple des ordres 'Que chacun m'apporte ce soir une fiole du sang de son héritier' Rien d'ambigu ni d'horriblement difficile. Et pourtant. Les voilà tous à genoux, à marmonner des excuses aussi ridicules les unes que les autres mais pas une seule goutte de sang à l'horizon. Depuis le temps, n'avaient-ils pas compris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait que faire des excuses !

« Endoloris » siffla-t-il finalement, coupant Goyle au milieu de sa phrase.

Ils mériteraient tous qu'il les massacre ces incapables ! Même Lucius s'était défilé par Salazard ! Il se leva de son trône et descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait de ses Mangemorts. Ils se raidirent.

« Est-ce une rebellion ? » Demanda Voldemort d'une voix calme. Son regard faisant le tour de la salle. Il pouvait comprendre que parfois ces vermines ne comprenaient pas toujours la raison de ses commandements vu leur niveau intellectuel mais une telle insubordination était tout simplement inacceptable ! Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus tous les annihiler. Cela lui demanderait de modifier ses plans. Et il n'en avait plus la patience.

D'un geste irrité, il attrapa le bras du Mangemort le plus proche, révéla sa Marque et y apposa sa baguette. Aussitôt des gémissements de douleur s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Il n'utilisait pas souvent cette méthode pour les contrôler mais il était peut-être temps qu'il leur rappelle qui était leur Maître et que signifiait cette Marque.

« Maître ! Pitié ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je vous ai toujours été la plus fidèle. Jamais je ne vous désobéirais ! » Gémit Bellatrix rompant les rangs et rampant vers lui, une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers « Laissez-moi aller chercher leur sang pour vous »

Plissant les yeux, Voldemort accentua la douleur. Les plus faibles s'écroulèrent au sol. On était encore loin du niveau de l'Endoloris.

« Quand j'ordonne, vous obéissez ! Rien de plus, rien de moins. Opposez-moi encore une fois et je ne vous donnerais même pas l'occasion de regretter ! Je veux ces fioles ce soir, compris ! Maintenant disparaissez ! Hors de ma vue ! »

Se détournant d'eux d'un geste dramatique, il retourna s'asseoir sur son trône. Peu à peu la salle se vida. Les mieux lotis aidant leurs camarades à se relever sous le regard indifférent de leur Maître. Ce dernier réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas compté sur l'ébranlement de la foi de ses plus fidèles. En tout cas pas à un moment aussi critique. Il fallait y remédier. Utiliser une autre carte qu'il aurait voulu se garder jusqu'au bout. Réveiller les Serpents Noirs.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus sursauta au bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait avec fracas et se retint de justesse de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore. Avec un tel mentor, il n'était pas étonnant de voir Severus développer un tel goût pour le drame. Le loup garou se leva de sa position accroupie à vérifier leur rituel. Il sentit son dos protester vivement mais n'y fit guère attention. Derrière le Directeur dont les yeux étaient plus étincelants que jamais se tenait un homme. Un inconnu à la lourde robe sombre.

A première vue, il devait avoir la cinquantaine, les cheveux châtains grisonnants sur les tempes, le visage aux traits sévères avec une mâchoire carrée, volontaire, les yeux bleu-vert et perçants. La carrure et le port militaire. Un auror ?

« Tout est prêt à ce que je vois » Constata Dumbledore d'un ton jovial plus qu'exaspérant en 'sautillant' vers le lit d'Harry « Bien bien ! Nous arrivons juste à temps »

« Nous ? » Demanda la voix polaire de Severus dont la patience arrivait à son terme « Pourrions-nous savoir qui est votre 'ami' Dumbledore ? »

« Ah oui ! » Dumbledore se tourna vers l'homme qui était resté à l'embrasure de la porte, surveillant la pièce d'un regard peu impressionné. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'approcher « Je vous présente un vieil ami. Cyrus Rudebeck. Il sera le récepteur du rituel »

Le silence qui accueillit cette déclaration dura bien 30 secondes. Puis.

« Dites-moi que c'est une plaisanteries ! Vous confierez votre précieux Sauveur à un inconnu ? » Susurra Severus.

« Vous êtes complètement fou ! Jamais vous entendez ! JA-MAIS ! » Hurla Sirius

« Je suis persuadé qu'il y a mieux comme solution que d'enchaîner Harry à un parfait inconnu, sans offense. Il est déjà assez traumatisé comme cela »

Albus laissa le temps à ses subordonnées de se calmer, impassible. Puis d'une voix posée, il reprit le contrôle de la situation.

« Le fait est nous n'avons plus le temps ni moi de vous expliquer tous les tenants de mon raisonnement, ni vous de me proposer une 'meilleure' solution. Vous m'avez toujours fait confiance jusqu'à présent, sans doute en ce moment critique pouvez-vous le faire cette fois encore ? »

Un autre moment de silence. Cette fois inconfortable. Que répondre à cela ? Reprenant son expression joviale, Dumbledore indiqua le lit d'Harry d'un geste de la main.

« Procédons, je vous prie »

A suivre…


	5. Ajustement

**NdA :** Merci à tous les reviewers, c'est toujours agréable de se savoir appréciée O_O' Bref, pardon pour la longue absence, je n'avais pas le temps de vivre ma vie du tout. Je vais essayer de me rattraper mais je préfère ne rien vous promettre mis à part qu'un jour où l'autre, je finirais cette histoire -_-

Petite interlude parce que je ne savais pas où mettre ce chapitre…et que c'est vraiment mauvais mais beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont demandé le déroulement du 'rituel' donc. Pour tout vous dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de l'écrire. Du coup, cela donne cet étrange petit chapitre intermédiaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture ^^

**Interlude : Rupture**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le rituel. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées, d'autres étaient restées les mêmes. Severus Rogue avait repris son poste en tant que professeur de Potions à Poudlard à sa propre insistance, au grand soulagement de son intérimaire. Quelques heures passées auprès d'Harry lui permettaient de garder le contrôle de ses ailes pour la durée des cours de la journée. Dolorès Ombrage avait miraculeusement accepté l'excuse de la maladie grave pour expliquer sa longue absence. Une longue absence que très peu déplorèrent quand les remarques acerbes et les retenues avaient commencés à pleuvoir.

Harry Potter quant à lui était toujours déclaré porté disparu. Le rituel avait presque épuisé sa réserve magique. Il était conscient de plus en plus longtemps chaque jour mais pas assez pour déterminer de son état mental au-delà de 'confus'. Il avait été déplacé dans une chambre individuelle, très rarement utilisée, de l'infirmerie où d'ailleurs semblait avoir élu domicile les deux derniers presque membre de sa famille : Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Et où Albus Dumbledore avait été banni de mettre le pied.

Pomfresh soupira d'irritation en se remémorant les suites d'événements aboutissant à cette tension entre les deux parties. Enfin 'tension' était un bien faible mot. C'était comme dire que Voldemort était 'méchant'. Très loin de véritablement décrire la situation. Pour faire simple, à la dernière confrontation Lupin avait failli égorger le vieil homme. Non pas qu'elle l'en blâmât. Elle n'était pas non plus des plus contentes de l'homme !

_Flash-back _

Le lit de l'enfant avait été déplacé au milieu de la pièce pour les besoins du rituel. Albus Dumbledore se tenait à la tête du lit, Cyrus Rudebeck aux pieds et Remus Lupin et Bill Weasley sur les côtés. Dès les premières lignes entonnées à l'unisson d'une voix forte par les deux plus jeunes, les inscriptions au sol autour du lit s'illuminèrent devenant aussi rouge que celle de la peau de l'enfant qui séparé de Severus s'était mis à gémir douloureusement.

Après un moment, les deux hommes se turent. La magie crépita quelques secondes dans la salle en de flashes lumineux bleus et dorés. Puis Dumbledore reprit l'incantation, pointant sa baguette vers l'homme en face de lui en de mouvements sinueux. Peu à peu, les runes se murent sur le corps de l'enfant, se regroupant sur la partie gauche de son torse en une sorte de tatouage représentant un étrange reptile ailé enchaîné par ses membres au cercle qui l'entourait.

Puis les quatre hommes pointèrent leurs baguettes sur l'enfant pour sceller le rituel. Une fois la phrase dite, le jeune Harry s'arc-bouta du lit, la bouche grande ouverte en un cri silencieux, la magie qui crépitait dans la salle fut comme aspiré vers le lit en un tourbillon lumineux multicolore avant d'exploser, soufflant à terre toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

Madame Pomfresh revint à elle désorientée. Elle se releva tant bien que mal en prenant appui contre le mur derrière elle. La première chose qu'elle nota fut la douleur dans ses côtes du côté droit. En tombant, elle était rentrée dans une chaise. Ça allait faire des bleus. Elle tâtonna dans les poches de son uniforme et en sortit deux potions qu'elle but mécaniquement, tout cela avant même d'avoir recouvert tous ses sens.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les autres lits avaient été repoussés sur les côtés, quelques chaises renversées. Les autres occupants de la salle se levèrent un à un en grognant pour la plupart. Sauf deux. Craignant le pire, après tout un sorcier ne pouvait endurer qu'un certains nombres de chocs en si peu de temps, elle accourut vers Severus Rogue tandis que Dumbledore s'occupait de son ami.

A première vue…et bien à première vue quelque chose clochait vu qu'il avait repris sa forme disant 'animal'. Tout en griffes, crocs, ailes, peau cuirassée et écailles. Elle le mit sur le côté et commença à lui jeter ses habituels sorts de diagnostics. Ils ne révélèrent rien d'alarmant. Elle le secoua légèrement à l'épaule.

« Professeur Rogue, m'entendez-vous ? »

Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent brusquement la faisant sursauter malgré elle. Des yeux noirs sans iris ni pupilles la fixèrent un moment sans sembler la voir.

« Professeur Rogue ? » Tenta-t-elle de nouveau.

L'homme sembla revenir à lui peu à peu. Il cligna des yeux lentement puis grogna en se tenant le torse. L'infirmière l'aida à se remettre en position assise. Le connaissant, elle ne posa pas de question. Si ses sorts n'avaient rien révélés, ce n'était pas l'homme qui allait lui fournir la moindre réponse. Quand elle fut satisfaite que l'homme n'allait pas perdre à nouveau connaissance, c.-à-d. qu'il rétracta ses nouveaux attributs en pestant contre le monde entier, elle alla rejoindre son autre patient.

Mais ce dernier était déjà debout et en grande discussion avec Dumbledore, elle alla alors vérifier l'état du jeune Potter. A côtés d'eux, Remus paraissait de plus en plus furieux si sa mâchoire crispée et son regard noir étaient des indications.

« Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. La version que Voldemort en a fait doit être plus complexe que prévu » Disait le vieil homme, la déception claire dans sa voix, alors qu'il jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux vers Severus « Une marque quelconque aurait dû apparaître sur vous. Et le lien aurait dû être immédiat. Vous devriez déjà être capable de l'obliger à se réveiller – »

Personne ne put retenir le coup de poing qui s'abattit sur sa mâchoire. Le grand Albus Dumbledore étalé au sol de tout son long. Cyrus Rudebeck brandit aussitôt sa baguette et jeta un sort d'incarcération sur le loup garou enragé, contré aussi vite par Sirius Black.

« Remy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda l'animagus anxieux, la baguette toujours pointé sur Rudebeck qui lui semblait considérer la situation avec calme et indifférence.

Remus ne répondit rien, son attention fixée sur l'homme à terre. Il pointa sa baguette sur le Directeur. Ce dernier se tenait la mâchoire, disloquée au mieux mais fracturée plus vraisemblablement, d'un air peiné.

« M. Lupin ! Baissez votre baguette tout de suite ! » Finit par intervenir Pomfresh quand elle remarqua que ni Severus ni Bill Weasley ne se montraient prêt à le faire, assistant en simple spectateur curieux à toute la scène.

Mais l'homme ne l'écouta pas non plus. Il avança d'un air menaçant sur le vieil homme, les yeux ambrés, son loup intérieur à vif.

« Vous saviez depuis le début ! » Grogna-t-il « Vous saviez de quel rituel il s'agissait mais vous nous l'avez fait rechercher, pourquoi ? Pour nous faire perdre notre temps ? Pour éviter qu'on se mêle de vos petites affaires tandis que vous trouviez la parade idéale ? Pour ne pas que nous donnions notre avis sur celui ou celle qui était censé être le réceptacle de la magie d'Harry ? Mais en réalité vous saviez que c'était une relation maître-esclave ? » Cracha-t-il.

Il n'avait cessé de se rapprocher de l'homme au cours de son discours. Maintenant, il avait la baguette contre le cou de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas du tout bougé, même pas pour prendre sa baguette. Mais tout le monde savait que le vieux Directeur était capable de magie sans baguette alors ce n'était pas comme s'il était réellement en position de faiblesse.

« Un _Maître_, Dumbledore ! Et vous avez sorti de votre barbe cet homme dont Merlin seul connaît l'identité pour être…pour être –»

Remus prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer un tant soit peu sa fureur mais c'était chose impossible. Pas avec Dumbledore, Harry et cet étranger dans la même pièce. Il sentait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur le loup si proche de la pleine lune lui échapper. Il ferma les yeux. Dumbledore et ses _viles _ manipulations. Pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il ? Peut-être n'était-il pas prêt à croire l'homme capable de choses aussi…Les mêmes armes que Voldemort. Severus avait dit –

Les yeux subitement écarquillés d'horreur, Remus s'écarta vivement de l'homme. D'un pas puis deux.

« 'La marque du maître' Severus a parlé d'une marque…le tatouage » Murmura-t-il « Depuis quand saviez-vous vieil homme ? Depuis quand planifiez-vous tout ceci ? »

Sentant l'homme à bout, tout en lui criait au meurtre, Pomfresh sortit de sa torpeur et leva sa baguette pour intervenir à nouveau. Il n'était peut-être pas de taille contre Dumbledore même blessé mais il pouvait faire de sérieux dégâts. Et son infirmerie n'était pas un lieu pour de telles violences. Mais Severus la devança. Il s'interposa entre les deux hommes, sa phobie des loups garou momentanément oublié, une main calmement posée sur le bras de Remus. Celui qui tenait sa baguette.

« Lupin, cela suffit » Dit-il d'une voix froide « Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce que l'homme à dire de tout cela ? Ne serait-ce pas plus 'juste' ? Mais avec une mâchoire brisée, je crois que cela va lui être difficile »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Severus l'éloigna du vieil homme. Laissant le champ libre à Pomfresh qui ne perdit pas de temps pour installer l'homme dans un lit.

_ Fin du flash-back_

Des échos de l'explication auquel elle n'avait pas assisté, elle comprit que Dumbledore une fois de plus avait éludé la situation. Pas de réponse. Pas de solution. Lui qui pensait les avoir tous à l'usure. Mais pour le moment, sa technique fonctionnait très mal. Et si ce n'était de l'état du jeune Harry, elle était persuadée qu'ils auraient déjà tous disparus du monde sorcier. Harry, Black et Lupin. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

**Nda :** Surprise ! Le chapitre suivant :-b Infiniment pardon pour toutes fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire que je n'aurais pas remarqué. Je vous promets que j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je ne suis qu'une pauvre moldue, je ne peux formuler aucun sort contre cela T_T

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Ajustement**

:: Bla bla :: Fourchelangue -_-

/Bla bla/ Langage des Ombres (On va prétendre que vous avez totalement idée de ce que cela signifie)

Severus Rogue était un homme de logique. Par expérience, il abhorrait toute forme de sentimentalité. Cela n'aboutissait jamais au mieux qu'à la douleur et au pire à la mort. Il se vantait (peut-être à tort souvent) de toujours aborder les choses avec calme et raison. Mais toute la raison du monde n'aurait pu lui expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent.

Faisant les cents pas dans le salon de ses appartements privés, retardant jusqu'à la dernière minute le besoin de quitter ces lieux autrefois son unique refuge, s'arrachant les cheveux de frustration, Severus était tout sauf calme. Son dos lui démangeait comme à chaque fois à cette heure-là. Ses 'ailes maudites soient-elles' menaçant de sortir à tout moment. Pourquoi d'ailleurs les ailes ? Et juste les ailes ? Ces horribles choses disgracieuses et non proportionnelles qui ne servaient absolument à rien ! (Oui, il avait essayé en vain de voler avec - -') Pourquoi ce que le gamin lui faisait contrôlait ses ailes ?

Grognant de dégoût face à ses nouveaux 'instincts', Severus finit par quitter ses appartements d'un pas rageur, les pans de sa robe virevoltant derrière lui, pour les appartements nouvellement attribués du loup garou et de sa meute galeuse. Quelle humiliation tout de même ! Au moins, il se réconfortait dans la pensée que Black se sentait tout aussi misérable. Sinon plus. Son cher et précieux filleul entre les mains d'un serpentard.

Plus tôt qu'il n'aurait désiré, il se retrouva devant la porte des maudits griffondors gardée par le portrait d'un loup hurlant à la lune. Quelle originalité ! Aboyant plus qu'autre chose le mot de passe, il pénétra en trombe dans l'appartement faisant sursauter ses occupants. Potter allongé dans un divan face à la cheminée sous des tonnes de couvertures, le loup lisant un livre dans un fauteuil près de lui et le clébard sous sa forme canine à leurs pieds.

Aussitôt le visage de l'enfant s'illumina d'un énorme sourire et en réponse comme à chaque fois, le visage sévère de Severus s'adoucit. Salazar ! Qu'il détestait ces foutus instincts ! Black grogna. Severus y répondit par un sourire moqueur. Har – Potter se redressa, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui, l'air suppliant. Severus soupira de défaite. Depuis son réveil, le jeune vuelis n'avait prononcé un mot. Et il semblait avoir perdu la mémoire (ou gagné un cerveau ce qui était pareil). Pour preuve, il n'avait pas du tout réagi quand Weasley et Granger étaient passés le voir aux grands soins de Dumbledore dans l'espoir présomptueux de regagner l'affection des griffondors. Les seuls qu'il semblait reconnaître d'une certaine façon étaient lui et l'autre ours mal léché Rudebeck, un parfait inconnu.

Autant il paraissait soumis et respectueux face à l'autre homme, autant il était demandeur et capricieux avec Severus à son plus grand chagrin d'ailleurs car malheureusement, il se sentait incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à l'enfant dès que ses grands yeux émeraudes se posaient sur lui. Comme à présent. La main tendue et une moue aux lèvres. Severus s'approcha et prit la place que Lupin avait désertée. Avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle, Severus se dit qu'il supportait l'enfant maintenant parce qu'il était devenu tout autre. Il n'avait presque plus rien de son père, ni de sa mère à bien y réfléchir. Les cheveux verts longs et soyeux, la peau extrêmement pâle, le nez, la bouche, les pommettes…Il n'avait même plus sa cicatrice légendaire.

Il prit la main tendue de l'enfant et la porta à ses lèvres, en un chaste baiser. Un livre était déposé à son intention sur la table basse en face de lui. Des racines et des potions par Amélie Splause. C'était devenu leur routine. A défaut de pouvoir lui faire faire quoi que ce soit de plus constructif, Severus lui lisait des livres éducatifs tandis que Lupin et Black essayait de stimuler sa mémoire. Bien entendu, Dumbledore aurait voulu qu'ils passent à un entraînement plus physique ou à une étude plus étendu de ses prétendus nouveaux pouvoirs mais même si ses gardiens avaient été amendables, Potter était encore trop faible pour tenir sur ses propres jambes. Et Pomfresh ne semblait pas si pressée que cela ni même inquiète quant à sa thérapie physique.

Soupirant une dernière fois, Severus se plongea dans le livre. Il était difficile de dire si le jeune vuelis comprenait ou non. Mais ce qui était sûr était qu'il appréciait grandement le son de sa voix si ses ronronnements étaient une indication.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Cyrus Rudebeck ne passait pas un agréable séjour à Poudlard. C'était à redouter depuis que la tête de ce vieux filou de Dumbledore était apparue à sa cheminée. Il se maudissait encore de lui avoir donné l'adresse. Mais enfin ! Ce qui était fait était fait. Ses dettes envers l'homme n'allaient pas se repayer toutes seules. Seulement, il aurait préféré que cela se passe dans des conditions plus agréables, et que cela n'implique pas un enfant, l'Elu du Monde Sorcier qui plus est.

Le fait était que Cyrus était fatigué de se faire passer pour le méchant. Bon, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Ses manières étaient rudes, il manquait de tact, il ne câlinait pas, ne gâtait pas mais de là à penser qu'il voulait du mal à un enfant… Son association avec Albus lui faisait toujours autant de tort ! Gellert était un exemple assez probant ! Cyrus soupira et referma son livre d'un coup sec. Il n'arriverait à se concentrer dans ces conditions. Et son masque d'impassibilité n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Il se leva de son fauteuil pour se servir une tasse de thé. Au moins, Albus avait eu l'amabilité de le loger dans un appartement confortable. Il avait même mis un elfe de maison à sa disposition. Raspy. Une petite chose grisâtre toute tremblotante qui renversait toujours la moitié de ce qu'elle transportait. Inutile somme toute. Heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais été dépendant de ces choses. Cyrus souffla doucement sur sa tasse et alla se réinstaller dans son nouveau fauteuil préféré.

Se sentir ainsi haï par des personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas était déconcertant. Il était persuadé que Lupin et Black n'hésiteraient pas à l'éliminer s'ils étaient certains que cela n'aurait aucune conséquence néfaste sur le jeune Potter. Non pas qu'il se laisserait faire. Mais l'idée était là. Il était exécré sans même avoir eu l'opportunité de s'expliquer. Après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau. A s'occuper du jeune sauveur amnésique tourné créature fantastique sous les manipulations d'un pseudo grand-père bienveillant.

Ledit grand-père était en train de le lui mettre la pression pour qu'il prenne les rênes dans 'l'éducation' de garçon quand il était clair que ses précieux subordonnés l'avaient complètement rayé de leur vie. Juste retour de chose ! Cela aurait même été parfait s'il n'avait pas été impliqué. Si une dette de vie entre autre choses ne pesait pas sur ses épaules. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les cadres photo ornant le manteau de la cheminée. Des photos d'un autre temps. D'un temps heureux. Une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or éclatant de rire, adossée à un arbre. La même femme, plus âgée, entourée de trois enfants aux visages angéliques, de miniatures copies de leur mère. Un autre encore où lui était représenté…

Cyrus détourna les yeux. Se remémorant douloureusement de ses promesses non tenues. Sa famille était en sécurité, loin de la guerre et ses tragédies. Mais à quel prix ? Les reverrait-il jamais ? Subitement, toutes pensées noires disparurent de l'esprit de Cyrus, le laissant dans un état de contentement béat avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Potter. Le lien que le rituel avait forgé entre eux se renforçait de jour en jour. Il était encore assez instable pour lui faire confondre ses propres sentiments à celui du vuelis mais il pouvait désormais déterminer avec exactitude l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait l'adolescent.

Il était content. Donc Rogue devait être avec lui. L'autre être avec qui il partageait le Lien. Quelque chose que Dumbledore n'avait pas du tout prévu et qui ne finissait pas de l'enrager. Apparemment, le jeune Potter était trop puissant pour un seul 'Maître' et avait décidé inconsciemment de s'en choisir un autre lui-même. Il se demandait ce qui serait passé si c'était Salazar-sait-qui qui avait effectué le rituel…Il en frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée.

Il se le leva en soupirant et déposa sa tasse sur la table basse. L'heure était venue de replonger dans l'antre des lions, pour tout le bien que cela lui faisait ! Heureusement, Rogue n'était pas tout aussi averse à sa présence. Etait-ce le Lien ou juste le caractère indifférent de l'homme ? Ce n'était peut-être pas très courageux de sa part de toujours attendre la présence de l'autre homme avant de se manifester mais, que diable ! Le jeune vuelis avait besoin de lui. Et il devait évaluer l'état du garçon. Qu'il apprécie ou non d'être manipulé par Dumbledore, le garçon avait besoin de s'entraîner. Ils étaient chanceux que l'autre Mort-Vivant n'ait encore pas réagit face à la situation.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron était d'humeur terrible ces dernier temps. Encore plus qu'avant sa suspension. Tout le monde mettait cela sur la disparition prolongée d'Harry, comme quoi lui aussi commençait à se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Mais Ginny connaissait son frère mieux que cela. Il avait changé après sa courte période d'absence forcée. Comme pris d'une soudaine illumination. Et il croyait dur comme fer au retour prochain d'Harry. Il avait murit en quelque sorte au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione. Et il n'était pas du genre à revenir sur ses décisions. Puis un événement important s'était produit et même Hermione était devenu presque catatonique. Et Ginny mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se passait.

Elle avait déjà tentée l'approche directe mais en vain. Il était temps d'utiliser un peu de ruse et d'imagination…et quelques gadgets des jumeaux. Voilà pourquoi elle se tenait actuellement au bas de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, à faire semblant de lire, adossée à la rampe. Oui, parce que la salle commune était bondée et elle n'était pas d'humeur à subir l'ambiance morose de la bibliothèque…Elle attendait patiemment que les deux 'tourtereaux' décident de descendre rejoindre le commun des sorciers.

Après quinze minutes sa patience était enfin récompensée. Hermione apparut en haut des escaliers, un énorme livre entre les bras, la mine soucieuse. Ron traînait derrière elle avec un air perdu. Et, ô miracle ! Ils ne se disputaient pas. Cela lui manquait presque parce que signe que les choses n'allaient vraiment pas bien du tout. Elle se concentra à faire semblant de se concentrer sur son livre et se retourna juste au moment où Hermione descendit la dernière marche, faisant exprès d'entrer 'accidentellement' en collision avec elle. Ron rattrapa vite son amie qui avait manqué de s'étaler au sol.

« Ginny ! Fais un peu attention ! » Gronda Ron.

« Pardon Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu venir » Offrit-elle en guise d'excuse avec la mine la plus penaude qu'elle put simuler.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant légèrement, raffermissant sa prise sur son livre.

« Ce n'est rien Ginny. Il n'y a pas de mal. Et puis, je comprends tu sais » Dit-elle, indiquant d'un signe de la tête le manuel que la jeune Weasley tenait. « Moi-même souvent j'oublie complètement le monde qui m'entoure quand je suis plongée dans un bon livre »

« N'importe quel livre tu veux dire » Marmonna Ron en roulant des yeux de derrière la jeune fille, récoltant pour sa peine un regard noir, le premier depuis des jours. Ginny sourit tendrement.

« Sache Ronald Weasley qu'en matière de livre j'ai des critères très spécifiques ! Je ne lis pas n'importe quel livre ! Par exemple, l'auteur doit - »

Ne tenant pas vraiment à en entendre d'avantage, Ginny s'éclipsa lentement avec un « Bon bah ! Moi, j'ai des choses à faire alors salut ! »

Ramassant son sac qui traînait à ses pieds, elle sortit de la salle commune aussi vite qu'elle put un petit sourire sournois aux lèvres. L'astuce était maintenant de trouver un endroit tranquille et vite pour continuer son plan. Ce qu'elle allait découvrir risquait d'être trop délicat pour des oreilles indiscrètes. Neville lui avait parlé d'une étrange salle secrète au septième étage qu'il avait découvert par hasard alors qu'il essayait d'esquiver une bande de serpentard. Peut-être qu'elle tenterait sa chance de côté-là.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs fois le couloir en long et en large, une porte finit par apparaître. Ne perdant pas de temps à analyser le pourquoi du comment, elle en aurait le temps plus tard, Ginny s'engouffra dans la salle nouvellement apparu. C'était une petite salle un peu sombre, illuminée par une unique cheminée avec quelques fauteuils beiges éparpillés autour. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Ginny jeta son sac aux pieds du fauteuil le plus proche de l'âtre et s'y installa, sortant de sa poche une petite sphère bleue. Elle sortit également sa baguette et tapota sur la sphère en murmurant le mot de passe que les jumeaux lui avaient donné, les oreilles rouges. « C'est pas bien Gin, pas bien du tout ! »

Peu à peu, la couleur de la sphère vira au noire au lieu de rouge comme espérée. Perplexe, la jeune fille secoua la sphère. Ces deux démons se seraient-ils moqués d'elle ? Mais non, impossible. C'était une de leurs nouvelles inventions. Ginny était l'une de leur testeuse attitrée pour les inventions les moins embarrassantes. Et ils prenaient toujours très à cœur le déroulement des tests. Ils avaient tirés l'idée d'un film que leur père avait ramené à la maison au cours des vacances d'été. Théoriquement, elle devait coller l'autre partie du dispositif, un petit parchemin ensorcelé, à la victime. Puis activer la sphère à l'aide d'un mot passe et normalement, elle devait entendre tout ce qui se disait autour de ladite victime.

Seulement…Se mordant la lèvre, Ginny ne savait pas trop la marche à suivre. Etait-elle trop loin d'Hermione pour que cela fonctionne ? La brune avait-elle découvert son parchemin ? Après tout, elle était célèbre pour son grand sens de l'observation. Devait-elle prévenir les jumeaux et réessayer une autre fois ? Indécise, elle désactiva la sphère et la réactiva. Murmurant à nouveau le mot de passe.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien Ginny ? » Demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et lâcher la sphère en même temps.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le manoir était silencieux. Calme. Lord Voldemort appréciait ce court moment de paix avec un verre du meilleur vin rouge qu'il ait goûté depuis des lustres (tiré de la réserve personnelle de Lucius Malefoy), assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau. Bien entendu, il ne voulait pas que ce calme dure. La paix était surfaite. Et il ne vivait que pour le chaos. Mais de temps à autre, il appréciait ces petits moments de solitude où il pouvait faire semblant d'être simple et normal. Et où l'univers lui épargnait la stupidité de ses minions. Sirotant une nouvelle gorgée, il regarda avec indulgence Nagini, sa fidèle Nagini, s'amuser avec une souris qu'elle avait attrapée quelque part dans le manoir.

:: Tu as l'intention de la manger ou tu veux juste t'amuser avec ?:: Lui siffla-t-il.

Attrapant le pauvre rongeur couinant de détresse entre ses mâchoires puissantes, Nagini glissa vers son maître pour s'enrouler à ses pieds.

:: J'avais l'intention de te l'offrir mais tu ne sembles jamais apprécier mes petits cadeau :: Se plaignit le serpent qui goba sa proie.

Voldemort sourit et caressa doucement la tête de l'immense serpent. Son moment de calme fut bientôt interrompu par l'apparition d'une ombre dans un coin du bureau. Voldemort se redressa, posant délicatement son verre et entrelaçant ses doigts sous son menton.

« Je vous attendais plus tôt. Je déteste attendre » Dit-il.

L'ombre s'avança, révélant un homme enroulé dans une immense cape noire. L'homme s'agenouilla devant son bureau.

« Pardonnez-moi Maître. Certains agents étaient plus difficiles à retrouver que d'autres… »

Voldemort plissa les yeux.

« Des excuses Iramon ? »

L'homme en face de lui se tut. Satisfait de la réaction, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son fauteuil gracieusement, prenant avec lui son verre de vin délaissé et vint se poster à la fenêtre. N'était-ce pas Iramon, il ne se serait jamais permit de tourner le dos à son interlocuteur. Mais il lui faisait confiance, presque autant qu'à Nagini. Après tout, n'était-il pas fait de son sang ?

« Sur le bureau, il y a une liste de nom. L'habituel. En toute discrétion je te prie. Et je ne tolérerais pas la moindre faute. »

« Oui Maître » Le chef des Serpents Noirs s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'il n'était venu. Laissant le Maître du manoir à ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas en arriver là. Il aurait préféré que ses Mangemorts acceptent de leur plein gré mais leur arrogance et leur stupide foi en la « pureté » de leur sang les rendaient aveugle face à leur propre faiblesse. Cela avait son utilité. Il n'y avait pas plus malléable que les fanatiques quand on savait choisir ses mots. Mais dans le cas actuel, c'était devenu un obstacle insurmontable. Heureusement qu'il avait déjà prévu cela et avait fomenté les plans s'y accordant avant même d'avoir recruté ces bigots incestueux à l'esprit embourbé.

Mais il y avait un espoir pour leur progéniture. Et cet espoir se trouvait en son génie. Il allait faire de leurs petits serpents de parfaits petits soldats. Ce que leur parent, apparemment ne seraient jamais. Le Lord Noir (NdA : Non pas Sirius Black) sourit machiavéliquement. Ils allaient tous payer de s'être jamais opposé à lui. A commencer par ce stupide barbu qui prêchait l'amour comme il distribuait ses horribles bonbons. Il se débarrasserait d'eux tous comme il s'était débarrassé des Potters.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry boudait, enfouit dans les pans de la robe de Severus. De temps à autre, on pouvait entendre un petit reniflement. Malgré les circonstances, Remus sourit. C'était tellement adorable. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu agir son âge était quand il était bébé (Enfin, là il n'agissait pas vraiment son âge mais bon). Et voir l'expression exaspéré de Rudebeck, l'homme au flegme inébranlable… C'était à croire que leur stupide rituel n'avait pas du tout marché vu comment Harry les menaient par le bout du nez. Oui, Remus connaissait cette ruse. Mille fois utilisée par Lily pour arriver à ses fins. Au moins Severus semblait rester stoïque face à la situation, même si vaguement amusé. L'habitude sans doute.

« Veux-tu essayer au moins ? » S'agaça Rudebeck en soupirant. Ne récoltant que plus des larmes de la part du jeune vuelis. « Rogue, faites quelque chose ! » S'indigna-t-il finalement.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus. S'il n'en a pas envie, ce n'est pas moi qui vais réussir à le forcer du contraire »

Rudebeck fronça les sourcils et balaya le living du regard. Remus détourna les yeux et tomba sur Sirius qui essayait en vain de couvrir ses ricanements. Toute cette situation avait commencé par Rudebeck débarquant dans leur appartement demandant à avoir un moment avec Harry pour 'l'entraîner', interrompant par la même occasion sa séance de lecture avec Rogue. Depuis, il s'était réfugié dans les bras du serpentard, refusant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Vous trouvez cela peut-être très amusant, mais pas moi ! » Grogna l'homme « Que vous le voulez ou non, Dumbledore ou pas, cet enfant reste la première cible de Vous-savez-qui. Ce n'est pas en boudant ni en pleurnichant qu'il va arriver à se défendre. Et vous ne serez pas toujours là non plus pour le protéger. La preuve en est qu'il s'est fait enlever au nez et à la barbe de tous. Cette situation ne me plaît pas plus qu'à vous et nous sommes en train de perdre un temps précieux… »

Remus se sentit un peu comme un enfant prit en faute jusqu'à ce que d'une voix hargneuse, Sirius rétorqua « Vous n'avez qu'à lui ordonner de vous obéir. Après tout, vous êtes son _Maître_, non ? »

Rudebeck crispa la mâchoire. « Je vous répète que – »

« Tous vos beaux discours ne changera rien au fait que vous vous êtes alliés à Dumbledore pour _enchaîner_ magiquement un enfant, _mon_ filleul. Alors vous pouvez toujours courir si vous croyez que nous allons vous céder quoi que ce soit ! Je ne vous ai laissé entrer que parce qu'Harry semblait vous être réceptif. Mais maintenant, il me semble que vous avez perdu tout attrait, alors je vous conseille de la fermer et de gentiment sortir de nos appartements »

Rudebeck prit une grande inspiration et affronta le regard meurtrier de l'animagus.

« Vous vous trompez d'ennemi » Continua-t-il, son calme retrouvé. « Je ne suis là que pour aider »

Sirius haussa les épaules, moqueur.

« Eh bien, merci mais je pense que nous allons nous débrouiller sans vous. Quitte à choisir, je préfère de loin m'en remettre à Rogue et ce n'est pas la personne que j'apprécie le plus dans ce monde »

Rudebeck hocha la tête une fois puis se leva. Au moment de passer la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois. « Vous savez où me trouver quand vous aurez décidé d'être raisonnable. J'espère seulement pour nous tous qu'il ne sera pas trop tard »

L'homme s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui avec un léger clic. Remus soupira. Sirius marmonnait dans son coin sans doute les pires malédictions à l'égard de Dumbledore comme il avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps, nullement touché par l'avertissement de Rudebeck. Et Rogue essayait de calmer l'enfant d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais cru le serpentard capable. Preuve qu'il connaissait vraiment peu son ennemi d'enfance. Aussi peu qu'il ne connaissait Dumbledore.

« Allons, enfant. Il est parti » Murmurait doucement Rogue, caressant le dos de l'enfant. « Si tu arrêtes de pleurer, je resterais aussi longtemps que tu voudras » Continua-t-il, au plus grand étonnement du loup garou. Rogue était prêt à passer plus de temps que nécessaire en leur compagnie pour un enfant qu'il disait haïr ? A ces mots, l'enfant releva la tête intéressé. Il enroula alors ses bras autour du cou de l'homme avec un grand sourire, les larmes complètement oubliées. Derrière eux, Sirius qui semblait s'être calmé, laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

« Ah Rogue, tu es complètement tombé dans le panneau. Il te mène vraiment par le bout du nez ce petit monstre » Dit l'animagus en s'approchant d'eux. « Ça c'est mon filleul ! » Continua-t-il, ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune vuelis avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore. Rogue se contenta de lui lancer un regard vaguement ennuyé comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire son degré d'immaturité.

« Vous avez conscience que d'une certaine manière Rudebeck a raison » Dit-il après un moment de silence « Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser éternellement dans cet état, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas nous ignorer éternellement »

« Alors on va disparaître ! » Rétorqua Sirius « Plus jamais je ne mettrais sa vie en danger ! »

Remus regarda son ami horrifié. Il comprenait la logique évidemment mais ce n'était pas dans leur nature de fuir le danger. Et Sirius plus qu'un autre n'était-il pas sensé en savoir assez sur les horreurs d'une vie de fugitif pour vouloir les faire subir à son filleul? Ni Dumbledore ni Voldemort ne les laisseraient jamais tranquille.

« Tu ne le penses pas Siri ? Tu penses qu'Harry voudrait d'une telle vie. Que ses parents auraient voulu d'une telle vie pour leur enfant ? »

« Ses parents voudraient qu'il reste en vie » Riposta Sirius mutin, les bras croisés.

« Ses parents voudraient qu'il _vive _et pleinement. » Continua Remus, nullement impressionné. « Et le seul moyen serait que V-Voldemort disparaisse. Nulle part au monde ne sera jamais en sécurité tant que ce fou sera en vie »

« Alors quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? Que nous laissions à nouveau _Dumbledore,_ l'homme de toutes les solutions miracles, prendre le contrôle de nos vies ? Faire d'Harry sa botte secrète contre Voldy ? »

Remus hocha la tête doucement. Bien sûr que non. Sûrement, il y avait d'autres moyens. Un autre chemin à suivre pour garantir la survie et du Monde Sorcier et de leur enfant ? Sûrement le sort n'était pas si cruel… Le loup garou soupira. Harry somnolait dans les bras de Rogue. Aussi attendrissant que le spectacle fut, ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas le laisser plus longtemps dans cet état de vulnérabilité. Son regard ambré croisa celui onyx du Maître des Potions. Sûrement à eux trois, sorciers adultes qu'ils étaient, ils étaient capable de trouver une solution ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dumbledore écoutait d'une oreille distraite son adjointe rapporter les dernières 'frasques' de l'horrible femme-grenouille-ministérielle. Elle était tendue, fatiguée. Tout ce stress ne devait pas être bon pour sa santé. Elle s'inquiétait pour Harry. Le pauvre petit Harry. Elle était de celle qui croyait que l'état actuel de l'enfant n'était que le résultat des expérimentations de Tom. C'était en partie la vérité. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit en mesure d'entendre et de réagir raisonnablement à toute la vérité. Elle était toujours tellement émotive quand il s'agissait du petit Harry. Même si l'alternative était que l'enfant meure. Elle était ainsi naïve. Persuadée que les fins ne justifiaient pas les moyens, même si c'était pour le plus grand bien. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas finalement le seul du côté de la Lumière à comprendre la gravité de la situation dans laquelle le monde se trouvait.

« Ne vous en faites pas autant, très chère. Cette femme n'a que ses préjugés contre moi. Tant que nous restons discrets et sur nos gardes, il n'y a rien à craindre » Dit-il en mettant en bouche un autre de ses délicieux bonbons.

« Rien à craindre ? Black, Lupin et Potter sont dans le château pour l'amour du ciel ! Un fugitif, un loup garou et un enfant présumé porté disparu ! Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez Albus, vous et votre ami nouvellement retrouvé, mais cela met en danger tous les élèves de Poudlard et –»

« Je dois garder Harry sous mes yeux » La coupa-t-il d'un air grave « Il n'y a nul autre endroit où il peut être plus en sécurité qu'au château. Après ce qui s'est passé cet été, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre à la légère sa sécurité. Il est notre seul espoir. Il est vrai que la présence de Sirius et de Remus nous fait courir un risque non nécessaire mais ils refusent de se séparer de l'enfant. Et je dois avouer que je les comprends même si… » Le vieux Directeur soupira dramatiquement. « Ils refusent de m'écouter mais peut-être que vous, ma chère, pourra les faire entendre raison ? »

Minerva fronça les sourcils, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse de thé. Non, elle ne devait pas savoir. Elle risquait bien de s'allier avec ses précieux griffondors.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais expliqué Albus pourquoi Black et Lupin vous en veuillent autant » Finit-elle par demander au bout d'un moment.

« Hélas très chère, ils sont en colère. Et ils cherchent quelqu'un à blâmer pour toute cette situation. Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je les connais très bien. Ils vont finir par se calmer une fois que le jeune Harry ira mieux »

Dumbledore lui offrit son sourire le plus brillant. L'animagus hocha vaguement la tête, l'air sceptique mais ne commenta pas. Le Directeur lui servit une autre tasse de thé.

« Et comment va Potter » Demanda-t-elle doucement après une gorgée. « Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui rendre visite après sa sortie de l'infirmerie »

« Un peu confus mais physiquement il va parfaitement bien. On s'occupe bien de lui, ne vous –»

« – inquiétez pas. Je sais. Vous me dites toujours cela Albus »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton dans lequel cela avait été dit qui troubla le vieil homme. Quelque chose qui impliquait que la femme en face de lui en savait plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Quelque chose dont il fallait qu'il se méfie. Il sourit en inclinant légèrement la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Etait-il vraiment en train de perdre le contrôle ?

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le château se dressait majestueux devant eux. Un pur chef d'œuvre d'architecture et de Magie Ancienne. Ils pouvaient presque voir chaque particule de magie qui le formait. Les barrières qui le protégeaient. C'était exaltant. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour admirer le paysage. Ils avaient une importante mission à accomplir. Une mission qu'eux seuls pouvaient accomplir : infiltrer Poudlard.

D'un signe de tête, leur chef leur intima d'avancer. Leurs corps se transformèrent, perdirent consistance pour n'être plus que des Ombres tentaculaires, des Serpents Noirs. Chaque crevasse, chaque fissure que le temps avait laissée dans les barrières de protections du château leur permirent de pénétrer la prétendue forteresse imprenable. Si les occupants avaient pris la peine au fil des années après sa fondation de mettre à jour les protections de l'école, une telle manœuvre n'aurait pas été possible. Seulement les sorciers de la Lumière avaient toujours été ainsi confiants, oublieux que dans la Magie, il y avait plus que deux couleurs.

A l'entrée du château, les ombres se dispersèrent. Chacun leur objectif. Ils ne pouvaient faillir. Iramon, son fidèle Ior à ses côtés parcourut les couloirs silencieux du château. La signature magique de sa proie résonnant avec la sienne. Elle était seule et agitée. Se fondant avec les ombres longeant les murs, les deux entités se rapprochèrent du jeune sorcier complètement oublieux du danger dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ils attendirent qu'il soit complètement seul, à l'abri de tous regards indiscrètes, y compris les milliers de tableaux qui ornaient les murs du l'école. Ce qui leur laissait une très faible marge de manœuvre… D'un geste, il indiqua à Ior de continuer à suivre leur cible tandis qu'il le devança pour installer le piège. Il ne fallait pas que le sorcier ait le temps de se défendre. Cela risquait d'attirer l'attention. Or ils devaient passer complètement inaperçu. C'était une mission facile mais un peu ennuyeuse. Il fallait peut-être mettre un peu de semblant de piment dans tout cela !

D'un sort il s'assura que le tableau unique et l'armure qui se trouvait dans la partie du couloir où il se trouvait demeurent assoupis durant la prochaine heure, d'un autre il obscurcit d'avantage les ombres qui l'entouraient de telle sorte que même la plus puissante des 'lumos' ne puisse les pénétrer. Cela ne manquerait pas d'effrayer le pauvre enfant. Un sourire cruel marque le visage de l'homme l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne se fonde à nouveau dans le noir, guettant en silence.

Leur proie s'arrêta bientôt à son niveau. Jetant des coups d'œil inquiets à gauche et à droite. Sortant sa baguette. Sa peur devenant aussi épaisse que la noirceur qui s'étendait devant elle. Quel doux parfum ! Ior se matérialisa derrière l'enfant qui se retourna aussitôt pour se figer d'horreur à sa vue. Des cheveux blonds pâles, des yeux orages, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Une copie parfaite de lui-même. Draco Malefoy.

Le cri mourut sur les lèvres de l'enfant quand Iramon jeta un sort pour le maîtriser, le laissant sans connaissance sur le sol froid.

/Le pauvre va en faire des cauchemars pour longtemps/ Commenta Ior, amusé.

Iramon lui jeta un simple regard, partageant son amusement en enveloppa l'enfant dans son ombre.

/Tu sais ce que tu as à faire/ Dit-il.

Ior hocha la tête. Il récupéra la lanterne et la baguette de l'enfant et poursuivit la ronde qu'il était censé effectué. Iramon sentit ses autres sentinelles rapporter une à une le succès de leur mission et leur ordonna de se retirer. Lui-même reprit le chemin de retour, son précieux fardeau avec lui. Il espérait que leur prochaine tâche serait beaucoup plus intéressante. Maintenant que leur Maître avait décidé d'avoir à nouveau recours à leur plein service, il savait que rien n'était plus sûr.

A suivre…


End file.
